The Sin of a Homunculus
by A Girl Called Tennessee
Summary: There is only one sin that a sin can commit and that is love. When Envy finds himself locked in a love-hate relationship with no way out, under the glare of disapproving eyes, how will it affect his role as leader of the homunculi. Prolonged time ep 30-40
1. The Ishvalan

**_HI EVERYBODY! This is Tennessee (the author) and I'm just going to let you know that I am no longer on Fanfiction, so I will not be recieving any reviews or anything. So please just keep in mind before you write a long review that I will not see it. However you can still find me on Deviantart, visit my profile for a link :)_**

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter one: The Ishvalan_

_Tennessee_

Olivia sat, still and unmoving, watching the heavy wooden door inches from her face. The room was quiet and dark, with the only light coming from under the door that kept her in, locked away from the rest of the world. But what did it matter? She did not need to be with the rest of the world, because there was nothing left in the world for her anymore. Her family was dead, her friends were dead, even those she had only seen and waved hello to from time to time, were dead.

She blinked hard in the darkness and waited for a sound, a clank of chains, a scream, but nothing came, she was alone. All those that had been taken prisoner here and not killed on the spot had been killed anyway, picked off one by one so she was the only one of her kind in this place.

All she knew was that around this time every day a creature, yelling something terrible over his shoulder at whoever had upset him most recently, would walk to her cell with a tray of stale food and water and open the slot in the door with a quick "Here," and then slam it shut again without another word.

Most of the time the tray would hit the stone floor with a loud clatter before Olivia could catch it and she hardly ever caught the cup of water, leaving her little or no liquid by the time she actually snatched it up. She had no trouble eating the food off the dust caked ground, but as she scarfed down her small portion of all she had to eat that day she could hardly ignore the creature on the other side of the door opening the slot again to watch her scramble, laughing coldly.

He had been the only person she had seen in her entire stay here and to be honest, as cruel as he was he had grown on her slightly. She knew he wouldn't change and she didn't want him to, it would have made it odd. But even though he had made a spot for himself in her thoughts it didn't change how much she hated him, how much she wanted him to perish in some accident, how much she wanted to die by his hand.

One could hardly say Olivia was half of herself anymore. She once was a person that anyone could ask anything from and she would do it. She would give up herself and everything else she needed to do just to help a friend, and even those that were not her friends. Everyone had known who she was, even though she may not have known who they were she had probably done something for them at one point in time. Now the only thing she could look forward to was a tray of moldy bread and a cold laugh from someone she had done no wrong to.

"You damn idiot!" the creature shouted from outside her cell, "Why don't you make yourself useful and dig a hole! I'll bury you in it later! Food time, girly."

Olivia scrambled to her feet as the slot opened and she could see a pair of violent purple eyes looking in at her. The light shined in her red eyes and dark skin, the distinguishing features of an Ishvalan. Her hair came to the back of her knee considering it hadn't been cut in years and it had already been pretty long, and it was knotted and tangled. And she was so thin from lack of nourishment her ribs could have been seen even at a distance.

"Hungry?"

Olivia gave him the satisfaction he was looking for without realizing it simply by nodding.

"Oh well then I guess I'll just stand here for a little while and eat my food," he said taking a few steps back so he was leaning against the wall opposite her and began to bite into a sandwich he had obviously brought to use against her, the tray of her food now under his arm.

He was thin with a great deal of muscle on his upper, gymnastically skilled, body and arms. His hair was long, came to his elbows, and was so black it had a greenish ting to it. A tattoo of a serpent eating its own tail rested on his upper left leg. He wore a wide malevolent grin and had a terrible set of purple red eyes darkened with hate, sporting a vertical pupil. Those that knew him, and very few got away with their lives once they had, knew him as Envy.

Olivia had wondered about this at first, wondering who would name their child after one of the seven deadly sins, but she soon found that he was not a human nor was he ever a child. He could control his form, had even tortured her by turning into people she had known. In her eyes he was the most merciless, evil, vile, creature she would ever know.

"… Please?" Olivia said, her voice weak.

Envy looked up from his food with a grin, then went back on eating.

"… I'm hungry…."

Again he did nothing more than look at her.

"The food I got yesterday was good enough to eat without getting sick."

"Not my problem," he said still chewing.

Olivia did not move for a few seconds, then slid down the wall and lay on the ground with her face in her hands.

Envy scowled and walked back to her door. "Hey! I asked if you were hungry!"

Olivia did not reply.

"If you want this food you'll get up right now!"

Olivia stood up.

"That's better; now beg."

Olivia folded her hands and bowed her head to the sin.

"And?"

"Thank you for the food very much, Master Envy. I am pathetic and weak and I don't deserve to be alive. My life is at the mercy of the brilliant Envy, and I will not forget this…" she said like rehearsed.

Envy set his jaw in anger, he did not like how she had made a habit of not fighting back, it made this game less enjoyable.

"Please," Olivia said hanging on the door and beginning to slide down it again.

"Just take the damn food!" he growled shoving the tray through before she could catch it.

She dove to the floor and scrambled for the cup, which she didn't manage pick up until all the water had drained from it.

"Why?" Olivia exclaimed jumping to her feet so fast Envy didn't have a chance to close the slat and suddenly a hand was at his throat. "What did I ever do to deserve this? If there's an ounce of goodness in your soul you'll kill me now!"

"Sorry," he said unapologetically, "I haven't got a soul."

Olivia exclaimed and Envy heard her dead weight hit the ground while she continued to cry.

"Heh," he sighed turning on his heels and walking back down the long corridor he had come from, his feet making the only sound that would be heard until he reached the upper level of the playhouse and entered one of the rooms that was to his left.

"Lust?" exclaimed a voice as the homunculus known as Gluttony jumped at Envy.

"No!" Envy retorted kicking him in the chest so hard he rolled across the floor. "When she gets back from her mission you'll know!"

"Eh… eh…" mumbled the creature returning to pacing the floor.

"Well?" asked a woman named Dante sitting in the corner of the room looking through an ancient book that was just about as old as she was. She had long grey hair tied back into a bun, an almost purple shade of eyes, and wrinkles that ran over heard face like tattoos, and was also the sins mother if he had ever been brought into this world alive. She didn't look up from her book at Envy as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well what?" Envy replied reaching for a pile of books and papers on the table beside him for something to do.

"Is she still alive?"

"Is _who_ still alive?"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Dante spat becoming irritated, "You know perfectly well _who_."

Envy leaned back in his chair and said nothing to aggravate her further.

"If you don't kill that girl soon I'm going to go do it myself!"

"Don't get so worked up," he groaned, "I'll do it."

"When? It's been several years, hasn't it?"

Envy nodded. "I've been taking care of them one at a time."

"I know you enjoy making humans suffer-"

"And the longer I keep her alive the longer she will suffer."

Dante sighed. "Just do it. I really don't care how, just take get rid of her soon."

"Uh-hu," he replied without any thought as he continued to sort through the items on the table.

"Mommy?" exclaimed a young voice breaking the silence, "I heard the door!"

"No!" Envy barked as the child homunculus Wrath flew down the stairs to their left and stopped abruptly in front of them. "Do I look like Sloth to you?"

Wrath shifted uncomfortably. He was thin and pale, with the exception of his right arm and left leg, which were too long from him and didn't look like they belonged on his body at all. His black hair ran all the way to his lower back and looked as if it had never been cut in his life, his eyes were the same shade as Envy's, a red purple, and he had sharp jagged teeth that looked like they should have belonged on a shark rather than the child.

"Well?"

"No, Envy…" he replied scuttling backward and standing behind Dante who was just a dangerous as Envy, if not more, but at this point also less irritated with him.

Envy scoffed in response and returned to his lax position in the chair.

"Wrath," Dante said looking back into her book, "Go outside for a moment."

Envy laughed at this as Wrath swallowed hard and followed Dante into the hall.

Dante turned to him once she was sure Envy could not hear them.

"Go find out why he's keeping her alive," she said sternly.

"… Huh?" he replied, "H-how?"

"I don't care, just find out. Now."

Wrath nodded. "Okay," and with that he continued past her down the dark hallway that lead to where Olivia was being held. He had never met her, or even seen her, but he knew where she was and he knew she was an Ishvalan so the filthy girl would be easy to spot.

Trotting down the hall slightly off balance due to the length of his left leg he stopped in front of the door and slid open the small slot, standing on his tiptoes to see in.

An arm shot through before he could do anything and grabbed him in around the neck, forcing his head into the door.

Wrath scrambled against her grip, eventually managing to pull himself away. He gasped and looked up at the door where a pair of red eyes had appeared, looking very worried.

There was a long silence where the eyes became weaker and weaker. Suddenly the girl on the other side of the door began to weep and the eyes disappeared. Wrath stood up and took a step back towards the door, he had never seen something like this, she was obviously beyond help. He could help but wonder what Envy had done to her.

"Hello?" Wrath asked.

The crying stopped and he could hear her getting up and her eyes appeared once again.

"Are you alright?" he said slowly.

"… You're one of them… aren't you?" Olivia asked.

Wrath nodded.

"… Where's Envy?" she continued straightening herself out.

"Um… not here. But, um, why are you still alive?" he asked slowly.

She narrowed her eyes and scoff, "I'd tell you if I knew."

"… So you don't know why?"

"No. I assumed he was pulling the strings."

"… Are you pretty?"

"What?"

"Are you pretty?"

"Uh…."

Wrath stood up on his toes and looked back in at her.

"Nope."

Olivia flushed in embarrassment and anger as he continued.

"Well if that's not it what is?" he sighed.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was just cruel?"

"Oh I already know that, but he gets tired of torture. I mean it entertains him for a little while but after someone stops fighting back …."

"Am I being let go?" she asked rather suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, no. You're Envy's prisoner, it's his call."

"Then tell him to kill me," Olivia said very seriously.

"… I don't think he'll listen."

"Just tell him."

"Why do you wanna die?"

"… Why would I want to live?" she said solemnly.

"You tell me," Wrath replied.

"I don't have a reason to live… everyone I knew is dead." She said this with a strange tone in her voice. "Sometimes I forget my name… days on end I can't remember it."

"…."

"But when I remember it, it only brings me more pain."

Wrath by this point had picked up on the difference in her voice. It sounded depressed, sorrowful, suicidal.

"If I open the door you'll run?" Wrath asked slowly.

"… I don't have the strength."

Wrath stood motionless for a moment before reaching for the handle on the door.

"Wrath!" Envy exclaimed from halfway down the hall and in an instant he stood in front of the door having shoved Wrath to the ground. He looked through the slot in the door and then slammed it shut, leaving Olivia in darkness.

"What're you doing?" he spat.

"… Nothing," he lied plainly.

"You were gonna let her out!" he said advancing on the child.

"She needs to!" he said sticking up for the Olivia.

"Why?"

"Because she'll die otherwise!"

"I'll keep her alive!"

"But she'll never be happy!"

"What's that matter to you?"

"You're torturing her!" Wrath growled.

"I've never touched her!"

"She's gonna die!"

"I'm not gonna let her die!"

"She's gonna kill herself!"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she'll already begging for death!"

"So? She won't die as long as I take care of her!"

"Why do you want her alive so badly anyways?"

Envy snarled and kicked Wrath as hard as he possibly could in the stomach. He fell backwards hitting his head on the stone ground.

Wrath sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Go cry to your 'Mommy'," Envy replied coldly as Wrath jumped to his feet and ran past him back to Dante, but Envy could care less about getting in trouble, there was nothing that she could do to him that would make him regret anything, but he would soon learn otherwise.

_**Hey, my name is Tennessee and first off thanks for reading! Secondly I just want to let you know ahead of time that there will be a period of time that is lengthened during this story, this would be between episodes 30-40 about **_

_**Thanks again for reading and please review (all polite reviews are loved!) And I hope you tune in next Thursday for the next chapter!**_

**_Here's the link to the pictures I've drawn for them! I'll put another on my profile!_**

_**http:/ tennessee11741 .deviantart .com /gallery/ #Envy-X-Olivia**_

_**Tennessee**_

_**Alchemist or homunculus? Vote now on my profile!**_


	2. His Secret, Her Plan

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter two: His Secret, Her Plan_

_Tennessee_

The still sleepless Envy sat against the wall opposite Olivia's cell, his bare back growing cold as he leaned against the hard stones that made up what he would be sleeping on that night. If he left now there was no doubt that Wrath would come back and try to spring her from her cell again, so tonight he'd just stay here.

He had never been one to speak of how he felt or his emotions, to him they were just weaknesses that stood in his way of what was most important. But now he was beginning to wonder in what was most important was standing in the way of how to express his emotions.

When Wrath had accused him of torturing Olivia he had replied that he had never touched her, but this was a lie. He had touched her, only once, while she was asleep. He'd walked into her cell, standing above her for a moment, just watching before leaning down and stroking her cheek gently and then leaving.

Envy often wondered why he felt like this, however, he would never admit to himself it was what he assumed it might be. He needed to keep it a secret from even himself so he could deny it if necessary.

Envy rubbed his eyes, gummed with sleep and tilted his head back so he looked at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. So without reason he got up and stood at Olivia's door for a moment before slowly sliding the slot open so the light from the candle on the wall opposite him fell in on her. She was lying on her side facing away from the door and seemed to be fast asleep for her breaths were slow and even.

She was so skinny from being so malnourished that she looked as if she might be broken by the smallest thing, yet he continued to try and break her. Occasionally she would shiver the cause of course being she was sleeping on a stone ground in nothing more than a thin sundress, one of the two articles of clothing she owned. Envy snarled, he hated feeling sorry for her, but at the same time is was almost unavoidable, even for him.

Envy rested his chin on the door, his head spinning. Just thinking that he might like her even a little made him want to torture her more, and again he had no idea why.

"…Why?" he sighed, too tired to realize the footsteps coming up behind him. "Just let me kill you…" he said now almost pleading. "… Let me… I just… can't, I just can't."

He took fistfuls of his hair and clenched his jaw staring wide eyed at the door to the point where he almost looked mad.

"If I didn't-… then I'd kill you! I'd make you wish you were never born!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Envy?" a female voice from behind him asked.

Envy spun on his heels to see Dante, fully dressed in a coat and hat as if she were going out.

"Dante," he said casually.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"What does it look like? I'm guarding the prisoner."

"…" Dante said nothing and walked over to the door to look through the slot, before slamming it shut.

"Fine," she said in a I-hate-to-be-wrong type of tone, continuing down the hall and out towards the exit of the building.

Envy opened the slot again once everything was quiet so he could talk to Olivia while she slept, like a child does a goldfish in a bowl. "See what you've done…?" he yawned. "… I'm going to bed."

And with that he closed the room to all light leaving Olivia in darkness, unaware both her eyes and ears were open, and had been the entire time.

-----

With a week passed after Olivia had heard this, every meal time took longer to come. Maybe Envy was stalling or maybe she was just too eager for him to show up. Her idea of him began to change from a cold, heartless creature to someone who desperately needed attention and love. It could have been she was fabricating all of this to give him an excuse for being the way he was, or it could have been that she was just looking for an excuse to help him. But whatever the reason she seemed to have an idea of why she was being kept alive, so currently stood early that morning with her ear pressed against the door, waiting for Wrath, who usually walked this way to talk to her before Envy got there.

Wrath yawned and walked past Olivia's cell just as she had predicted. Sloth was still not back from her mission with Lust and he was beginning to get very tired of hanging out with Dante and Gluttony. Of course Dante had left several evenings ago and had not returned since so now he could either hang around with Envy or Gluttony, and frankly he didn't want to be around either. So without thinking he stopped at Olivia's cell and opened the small window so he could see in if he stood on his toes.

"Morning," he said with another long yawn.

"Wrath!" Olivia exclaimed standing up to look at the child who jumped at the outburst, "I have a job for you!"

"… What kind of job…?" he asked skeptically.

"I think I know why I'm still alive."

"So what's the job?"

"I want you to find out if he feels pity for me." If this was the case then maybe he was even in the slightest bit good, and he would let her go. Never once considering that the sin might have had a small crush on the mortal. If he really did feel pity for her that would be a reason to find good in him, it also meant he already had some good to build off of.

"B-but! He'll hurt me again!"

"Please?" she asked holding her folded hands up for him to see.

Wrath bit his lip with a small, "Fine," and walked down the hall and out of sight.

Olivia stood watching the empty hall for a long while before she heard footsteps and she immediately questioned, "Wrath?!" she said followed by a quick gasp as a homunculus she had never seen before stepped into view, the shortest and widest she had ever seen. Its nose was in the air as he seemed to be following a scent, a scent she could safely assume was her.

"Hello?" it asked in a whiney voice looking up at the door.

Olivia did not reply, just backed up as far away from the door as possible.

"… Hungry…" it complained reaching for the handle on the door, but suddenly Olivia could hear Wrath's voice from outside the room.

"No Gluttony," Wrath said sternly, "No eating the prisoners. When Lust and Mommy get back they'll get you something."

Gluttony groaned and continued down the hall as Wrath stood up on his toes to see in.

"Sorry," he said without meeting her eyes, "He's all stomach, no brain."

"It's alright," she said returning to the door and watching Gluttony waddle away. "… So what did Envy say?"

"Well he hit me and told me to get out… so I listened at his door….

"He talks to himself? Weirdo…" she said trying to hide emotion bubbling close to the surface.

"He seems pretty upset."

"Why?" she asked.

Wrath hesitated for a moment, "… I don't think he pities you."

"…?"

"I think he's in love with you."

Olivia scoffed and looked away before returning her gaze to Wrath's and seeing he was completely serious. Perhaps she'd hoped for this, but never expected it.

"… You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking! Have you seen him?! He wants me dead just as much as I want me dead!" she exclaimed expecting Wrath to be teasing her.

"He won't admit it to himself… but I think he is."

"That's impossible."

"I think if you told him you loved him then it would be easier for him," Wrath suggested.

"But I don't!" she protested, her mind suddenly zooming to a place where only Envy stood next to her, her arm around his should, his hand around her waist.

"It might make things easier for you."

"I can't lie about liking someone I don't! I've never had a crush on anyone!"

"Nobody?"

"Nope," Olivia lied, the only person she did was the one who now had one on her.

"He might let you go," he said hoping to help her if possible.

"You think so…?"

Wrath nodded, "It couldn't hurt."

Olivia backed away from the door running a hand through her hair, "But what would I tell him?"

"Just tell him how you feel."

"But I don't _feel_ anything for him."

"Well think of something and tell me when you got it," he grinned.

"Can't you just kill me?"

"No." he replied. "Envy's a miserable person-… homunculus."

"I can tell."

"His dad left my master and it sorta destroyed him, I think… I don't know, he never vents anything except hatred…. He needs help."

Olivia bit her lip; that was the word that did her in, it always did her in. If someone needed her help it was difficult for her to say no. Even as a child she'd take care of as many children as her siblings as she possibly could. Her friends' younger siblings had looked to her as a hero and an older sister. Adults in the community would look to her for help or favors. How could she say no to someone that really needed her help as much as Envy? But was she doing it for him or for herself? Would this hurt him more, or would he snap and the whole this backfire on her?

Before she could reply to Wrath there was the sound of several sets of heels in the hall behind them. "Mommy!" he cried running at the sound and into the arms of one of the female homunculi named Sloth. She was tall with straight brown black hair, violet eyes, and wearing a dress that was form fitting, coming to her ankles.

Sloth stroked his hair and said softly, "Hello, Wrath," not paying much attention to the child and more to what Dante was telling her, or finishing telling her.

The three continued past the cell, Wrath holding back for a moment saying quietly, "You're trying to escape in one hour, hide beside the door when he comes so he has to come into the room."

Olivia nodded and watched him run down the hall behind Dante and Sloth. She sighed and ran a hand down her face wondering how on Earth she was going to do this. Luckily she wouldn't have to, unluckily because something worse would happen.

She moved beside the door and thought for a while. Did she like him? No. It was true he had made a spot of himself in her heart, but did she like him? Again the answer was no. He was cruel and she thought he cared nothing for her, but maybe it was just that he didn't know how to love. If his mother was Dante she certainly didn't know how to love her son, and if his father had left him he never got an "affection tutorial" from him. If he did love her, and really love her, he would tell her though wouldn't he. But this brought the question back to did he even know how to do that much? For the third time the answer was no. But he was immortal, a mortal couldn't make him happy, right? She couldn't possibly love him and expect him to love her back. Then again, if he was as miserable as Wrath had told her then maybe she could make him happy, if she just broke through the first wall.

Olivia bowed her head and wished her brother were there. He was ten years older than her, she would look upon him as if he were a saint. He always seemed to have been doing the right thing, always seemed to be there for her. He could tell her what she was supposed to do, he could help her.

_**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter of my story everyone! I've decided to post this one on Thursdays, as opposed to Fridays like some of my previous stories. So the next chapter will be up next Thursday and I hope you tune in!**_

_**Here's the link to all the pictures I've drawn for this story (but they may contain spoilers, just to let you know) :P**_

_**http:// tennessee11741 .deviantart .com /gallery/ #Envy-X-Olivia**_

_**Again, thanks so much! And all polite reviews are loved! **_

_**Tennessee**_

**_Alchemist or homunculus? Vote now on my profile!_**


	3. Escape of Adrenalin

_The Sin of a Homunculus _

_Chapter three: Escape of Adrenaline_

_Tennessee _

Wrath sighed and looked back at the clock, still thirty minutes before and hour would've passed, then he could go tell Envy Olivia was escaping and he would have to go stop her. He sighed again and rested his head on the arm of the chair he was curled up in. He'd never realized how slowly time ticked when he was watching it, so decided to close his eyes, but all he could hear was the maddening ticking of the clock.

He wanted to tell Envy so badly, mostly because he wanted to make both of them happy, and to be honest they were miserable apart. It was plainly obvious to him both liked each other, even if Olivia only liked him a little he could tell he had worn on her and he would continue to wear on her. This made him feel like a little kid should about love. In his mind they could run away and get married, settle down, buy a house, and live happily ever after, the only exception being they would not be able to have a family, but they could still be very happy.

Wrath smiled to himself at this plan he had come up with all by himself and felt the need to share it with someone, which immediately brought his mood down. This needed to stay a secret so he couldn't do anything for the next half hour.

He was so bored, he just wanted to talk to someone, he didn't care who, but preferably it was Sloth.

Sloth had since left with Dante but they should've been done by now, it had been forty-five minutes. So without thinking about it much he stood up and walked around the corner and to the door where Dante was talking to Lust and Sloth.

"Just have Gluttony do it," said Lust's flat voice from the other side of the door. There was something about it that made Wrath stop in his tracks.

"He's hungry, perfect solution," Sloth added.

There was a short pause and Dante said, "Fine, just get it done quick…. I think Envy's getting attached to her."

"He never follows orders," Sloth sighed.

"No," Dante agreed. It was true he was her son but she treated him no differently than she did the other homunculi. "Alright, Gluttony, go ahead."

Gluttony clapped his hands excitedly at this.

Wrath gasped and backed away around the corner as the doors burst open and Gluttony ran out and through another set of doors leading to Olivia's cell.

"Oh no!" Wrath exclaimed lurching as the doors in front of him slammed shut and for a moment stood perfectly still before it clicked in his mind that Envy needed to do something. Wrath spun on his heels and ran up the three flights of spiral stairs as fast as he possibly could and down a long hallway carpeted in purple that lead to Envy's room, he prayed he was there. Coming to a halt, so abrupt it left rug burn that healed immediately on the bottom of his feet, Wrath threw open Envy's door so violently it swung backwards, hit the wall, and then swung forward into Wrath's face, leaving Envy too dazed to even laugh at the child.

"W-what're you doing?!" Envy shouted jumping off his bed as Wrath flung the door open for a second time.

"Olivia!" he panted waving his hands to indicate something behind him. "Dante's- gonna-! She sent Gluttony-…!"

"Get out of my room!" Envy said pushing him out and going to slam the door, but before he could Wrath had opened his mouth again.

"Gluttony'll kill Olivia!" he cried and Envy stopped short. "Dante told Gluttony to go kill her…!"

Envy lurched forward taking the child by the shoulders and shaking him. "She's dead?!"

"No! But if you don't hurry she will be!"

Envy pushed past Wrath and took off at a sprint down the hall so quickly Wrath could not keep up. He took a sharp turn onto the second floor instead of the ground floor and continued down the hallway, taking another way that would get him there quicker. By this point he had lost Wrath, and that was a good thing in his mind, the last thing he needed was a witness to what he was about to do.

He ran down another set of stairs and up to her cell door, sliding the slot open but saw no one.

Olivia, hiding beside the door like Wrath had instructed, heard his footsteps and had to slow her breathing knowing he would burst in any second, although she assumed for a different reason.

Envy opened the door stepped in, every corner he didn't see her in his heart sank more and more, until he stood still in the darkness alone, or so he thought.

Olivia saw him walk in and shook with fear almost regretting what this, but decided there was nothing left to loose and dove at Envy, so she caught him off guard and pinned him to the wall.

"O-?!" he began but the rest of his sentence was caught in her mouth along with a sound of surprise.

Envy had heard it was common curtsy for one to close their eyes in this type of situation, but found he was too surprised to close his huge purple eyes swollen with the shock of Olivia's actions.

Olivia pulled away leaving Envy stunned with nothing to say, as if she had sucked all the words from his mouth. "What's going on?" he said once he had found his voice.

"I love you, Envy," Olivia said putting on her best lying face, which was just good enough to fool the sin. In actuality her lying face was very close to her truthful face at this point, being useful considering it normally took the truth to trick Envy.

"Wha-?! You do?! I mean-! There's no time! Come on!" Envy said taking her by the hand and pulling her out the door and down the hall he had come from.

"Wait! What's happening?!" she snapped seeing the obvious alarm on his face.

"Quiet!" he instructed leading her down two more halls that looked the same as the first to her, but apparently he knew his way around. "I'm setting you free."

Olivia gasped in surprise, Wrath had really been right about this?

"Because I said I _loved_ you?" she asked in a tone of mockery Envy was not paying enough attention to notice as they came to a stop in front of a huge set of doors that must have been the exit.

"I said quiet!" he repeated trying the door but finding it was locked. "Come on, this way," and again Olivia was yanked a different direction at a speed she could've hardly kept up with if she were healthy. She could feel her legs becoming weaker with every step she took and was just ready to collapse when Envy came to a stop so suddenly that she ran into him and fell backwards.

"Where are we going?!" she panted, but Envy wasn't listening, instead his ear was pressed against another smaller door, and he must have heard what he was looking for.

"Damn, Pride's coming," he said turning again. "What're you doing?! Get up!" he exclaimed as Olivia attempted to get up but found herself extremely lightheaded and large splotches of darkness appeared in her vision.

"Don't yell at me!"

"He's coming!"

"Gimme a minute!"

"You don't have a minute!"

Olivia exhaled and tried lifting herself up once more but found again she could not.

"You-!" Envy began but there was a clanking from behind the door and it began to swing open.

"Envy?" Pride asked seeming quite confused as Envy forced the door that had just been opened closer to the wall. He was very tall, at least a head and a half taller than Envy, and his black hair was very short. He looked between the ages of forty to fifty and while one eye was a green color the other had the tattoo of ouroboros where its pupil should have been. And he was dressed a military uniform.

"What?" Envy snapped pushing the door to the wall again as it began to move forward slowly. From behind the wood there was a small sound and Envy kicked the door.

"…?"

"I'm… going this way anyway! Get lost, puppet!"

Pride looked shaken by this for only a moment before sighing at Envy's immaturity and then walked in the opposite direction.

"… He's gone," Envy said pulling the door away from the wall to reveal Olivia who'd been thrown there just seconds before Pride had walked in.

"I think my nose is bleeding," Olivia groaned holding her hand to her nose.

"Get up!" he growled.

"Alright!" she retorted standing up shakily as Envy glanced around to make sure no one else was coming.

Again he took her by the forearm but this time instead of running with her down the hall he pulled her closer to him so now he was carrying most of her little weight.

"You don't-" she began but he cut her off as he began a quick pace down the hall, not as fast as he had been going but still very quick.

"You can't even walk straight."

"So now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Just up here," he sighed.

It wasn't long before the two reached a long stretch of blank wall and Envy released his hold on her.

"Uh-…."

"I'm alright," Olivia nodded with a slight wobble, but seemed a bit sturdier now than before.

"Move," he said plainly pushing her over.

Envy put one hand on the wall and kicked the part Olivia had been standing in front of.

The wall gave a jolt and swung backwards and then forwards again so quickly that it hit the place where she had been standing and cracked several of the stones. Below was a long staircase that continued into blackness.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked seeing Envy's foot was becoming swollen and bruised as if broken.

"Fine, go," Envy said, the damage on his foot and ankle reversing so the bruises crept away and he regenerated. He quickly shepherded her in, making sure the door shut and locked behind them.

"How are we supposed to see?" Olivia asked squinting in the dark.

"I can see… well enough in the dark," Envy said taking a step down another stair as Olivia clung to the wall, covered with years of grime and lowered herself down a few steps after the sin.

Envy watched her take a few more shaky steps and sighed, humans were so dependent on the tiniest things. After she had taken about ten more stairs she looked around blindly for Envy.

"How much further?" she asked the wall which she falsely assumed he was standing in front of.

"I'm over here…. A ways, we haven't even made a dent."

Olivia sighed a sort of, "I'm tired," sigh but Envy ignored it.

Without eyes to see what Envy's facial expression she stayed silent for a long while but finally asked, "Do you really like me?"

She heard his footsteps stop and she presumed he turned to face her.

"Why would you think that?" he asked trying to sound as believable as possible.

"I-… I don't know," Olivia replied staring at her feet feeling almost destroyed. "… No," she said stopping and looking directly into his eyes even though she did not know where he was exactly. "Do you like me?"

"… Eh…" he said scratching the back of his head. "Maybe… I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Well how can you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not even human."

"I'm only human."

There was a silence so thick it would be difficult to cut it with a knife before Envy scoffed. "Humans are so predictable."

"… What?"

"You hear one thing and suddenly the world's stopped. So what if I like you. I'm going to go on living and you're going to die, that's not going to change no matter how hard you try to push the supernatural boundaries."

"…."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen…."

"I've turned eighteen, over twenty times, that's longer than anyone, besides my mother, has ever seen. I haven't changed… and I'm not about to."

"… You just did."

"What?"

"Have you ever loved anyone before?"

"… No."

"You love me."

"How would you know?" he growled becoming defensive, yet Olivia answered calmly, obviously to avoid a fight.

"Because I love you, and I wouldn't love you if you didn't love me…."

Envy shifted uncomfortably under her soft words and gaze. "Stop staring at me…."

"Why?"

"It's your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes," she said slightly pouting.

"I don't know, just stop."

"Tell me!"

"They're red."

"And?"

"I don't like them," Envy said stubbornly.

"Why's that?!"

"They make me feel… b-bad?" he said searching for the right word.

"Why?!"

Envy looked up at her again, the red of her eyes bringing a terrible feeling to him, something he had never felt before, the feeling of guilt. Her own parents had died at his hands, her little sister too, and the same color had flowed from their sides, their mouths, their hearts.

"Stop!" he demanded, "I want you to stop!"

Olivia drew back in fear, but did not close her eyes.

Envy sighed and kept walking.

"Stairs end here," he said after a while, almost forgetting he was not going to speak to her unless it was necessary.

"And?" she asked demanding a response.

"… Though, I'm not too familiar with here on."

"Then how are we going to get out?" she questioned.

"One minute! Just stop for one minute!"

"Stop what?!"

"Nagging! You pick and pick and pick! Just knock it off!"

"Ignoring that! How are we supposed to get around if you don't know where we're going?"

Envy raised his hands in the air as if asking some higher power, "why?" and tried to calm himself. "I said I wasn't familiar with it, I never said I didn't know where I was going."

"It was implied."

"No it wasn't," he said turning a corning into a view narrow hallway. "Turn left."

"Kay," she said walking into a wall. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" he said lifting her up, "See?"

"I don't 'see' anything."

"There's a hallway here, just follow me," he said taking her by the hand and leading her down the presumably empty hall and into a much wider area. "… And from here on… no noise," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Olivia nodded and said nothing, figuring he had his reasons. He led her down a number of paths until he came to a short stop and looked around.

"What's-?"

"Shh… I feel a breeze…. Stay here and don't say _anything_!"

Olivia could hear him leap up somewhere and there was a sound as if he had jumped through a hole in the ceiling. She was left in the darkness deprived of any type of sight, so she stood perfectly still wondering what was here that could be so terrible.

There was low growl and the padding of soft feet touched with claws, there were at least four legs on this creature as it moved like the fog across a night stained lake illuminated only by a blue moon.

"Intruders…" said a low deadly voice that had definitely not come from Envy.

Olivia squinted in the faint light coming from where Envy had jumped to and saw a set of yellowing and rotten teeth coming towards her, then out of the curtain of darkness stepped out a chimera that was possibly the scariest thing she had ever seen. Its fur was matted and brown and was all over its body with the exception of places around its shoulders where she could see pink flesh where fur had been worn off by scratching at itself, and the places where there were scars running through its hair.

Its popped eyes were green and bloodshot like it hadn't slept in Olivia might have said years but looked hazy as if it were blind. Its cheeks were sunken, and it had a long pointed snout with a nose cracked from dryness, but now it dripped a mixture of water and mucus, and several snaggleteeth that jutted out of its mouth in deadly directions. Its tale was long and rat like, cut off towards the end, and its ears were large and wolfish with snags and tears in them.

It had five legs, three on one side, and two on the other, along with a stump that still moved like it was walking, where a leg might have been torn off but never healed properly. Its claws were long and sharpened on the ends of its long fingerlike paws. And it must have been at least eight feet tall when it stood on its hind legs and it when it was walking on all, five it was about the same height as Olivia.

Olivia opened her mouth with a wordless scream as loud as she possibly could as it moved closer baring its teeth.

Envy, who knew what had happened immediately, jumped straight from the opening and tackled Olivia to the ground just milliseconds before the creature, dove, mouth open, at the wall.

Envy, crouched over Olivia to act as a shield, held a finger to his lips and kept his head as far down as possible.

The beast drew back from the wall and sniffed the air, following the scent down the Envy's back, which he lowered just enough so that its nose missed him, but also low enough that his body touched Olivia's. And again forced lower so their faces lay next to each others' and his full weight was on her, their hearts beating equally as fast, more because of the contact than the chimera.

The creature let out a low growl and walked off in another direction. Envy waited until neither could hear its footsteps and immediately scrambled back up brushing himself.

"Olivia?" he asked and she sat up very slowly.

Olivia shook and suddenly burst into silent sobs, burying herself in Envy's arms.

"Uh… eh…" he muttered not sure of what to say. He gently patted her back and sat her back up.

Olivia shook again and looked him directly in the eyes, and for the first time he could see beyond the color of her eyes. There was fear, fear of loosing her friends, her family, and herself to his power. But as he looked closer he saw that she had already lost all three of these things to him. Their faces grew closer sub conscientiously, but before their lips could get any closer than an inch or two apart, Envy was forced to listen to his gut and pull back.

"Come on," Envy said clearing his throat and helping her up, "we can get out through there."

Olivia shivered and clung to Envy as he lifted her up and jumped through the place in the ceiling they could escape through.

_**WOW! That was a long chapter!!! Sorry about that, I just couldn't find the right place to cut it! :P Thanks for reading (this absurdly long chapter) In the next chapter there will be a jump in time, about two months, just to let you know ahead of time. **_

_**Here's the link to my pictures of this odd couple, **__**http:// tennessee11741 .deviantart .com /gallery/ #Envy-X-Olivia**__**, and there's another on my profile, along with a link to a quiz I filled out as Olivia :P**_

_**Thanks again! **_

_**Tennessee**_


	4. Abandon and Unloved

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter four: Abandon and Unloved_

_Tennessee_

Olivia popped open her umbrella and shivered. It was awfully cold for an early November night, yet still not cold enough for it to be snowing, instead there was a freezing rain that would have sent a chill down anyone's spine. She faced the umbrella towards the direction of the wind and kept walking through the city of Central passing several alleys lit with the ghostly lights of the lamps on bedside tables that stood under windows that overlooked the empty roads.

"I… I hope Envy's alright," she sighed very quietly looking up towards the sky, praying for the safety of the sin, what a thing to do, pray for a sin. It had been a long while since she'd seen him, a month and a half? Or had it been two? She couldn't remember, maybe it was two.

He'd returned to Dante without a second thought of her, or at least that's what she thought. However every single thing that Envy had done, and that had happened to him since she had gone revolved around her. He'd stopped, or at least tried to, taking missions that focused on any sort of human pain and tried as hard as he could to turn away if cruelty came up. But more than anything he'd spend endless nights trying to find it in himself to ask forgiveness for what he'd done. But an event three weeks ago had brought back Envy's hatred in a form stronger than it was before.

Olivia watched the starless sky for a moment before letting out a sigh of disappointment and continuing past another alley, this one darker and colder, the only light coming from a room on one of the top floors of the apartments that stood over the small space. But even as dull as it was it snagged on something, something crouched far from the sidewalk behind a pile of cardboard boxes and ripped trash bags.

Olivia swallowed hard and stared at it for another moment, the feeling of being powerless against something that wasn't even a treat yet told her to turn and just run, but something made her stay.

"Hello?" Olivia called, "Who's there?"

The figure sat up a little straighter and looked over at her.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked running down the alley as quickly as possible toward the shape and sitting him up. It was Envy, but he looked thinner, paler, less lively and certainly less like the Envy she knew. He was lacking the things she had thought she'd established even just a little bit in him, hope, faith, and trust. His face and arms were bruised, his shoulder and neck wear both decorated with deep slashes, and his sides were covered in scars.

"Envy?" she asked as he looked up at her with empty eyes, he looked as if he recognized her, but at the same time had no idea who she was or why she was addressing him. "What happened to you?"

Envy did not respond.

"Envy it's me… Olivia? Envy?"

Envy blinked his milky eyes slowly, trying to remember. And the harder he looked at her, the harder it became for him to remember her.

"… Look," she said pushing her long bangs from her red eyes.

Envy gave a lurch of realization and curled up tighter into a ball as if his life had been completed and he was about to die.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me," he said jerking away as she reached to help him up, "I don't want to move, don't make me move! It hurts, everything hurts…."

"What are you-?" she began but stopped upon seeing his left wrist as he turned away. She grabbed his hand and pulled it close to her as he gasped like something scorching had just touched his skin. On his wrist was a thick and heavy black cuff that felt icy to look at. She looked back up at him and saw that he was wearing one on his other wrist as well, and not only on his wrists but on his ankles and one around his neck.

"What are these?" Olivia began, touching the cuff which glowed a dark purple and in instant sent a shock of something cold down her spine, but she removed her hand before anything more could happen.

Envy shrieked and attempted to settle the chain so it did not continue to hurt him.

"They're my punishment… Dante thought they'd keep me from doing something I shouldn't… only she can take them off with alchemy… and I left…." Envy shook once again causing the cuffs to bump against his skin; he growled in pain and slid down farther into the pile of trash.

"You left the other homunculi?" she asked shocked.

Envy gave a short nod without looking at her.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't remember… a week…? Week and a half?"

Olivia reopened her umbrella and held it over him so the sin was dry even if only for a moment. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"I don't know, I tried to find you, but… I couldn't do it… p-passed out here…."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Where would I? I have no friends, no family, no home… nothing."

"That's not true," she said extending a hand, "You have me, and I've got a roof, and a place for you to sleep, and a hot meal. Does that sound good?"

Envy watched her hand for a moment before slowly picking his hand up, making sure to keep it steady so the cuffs did not touch hit skin anymore than they had to. He hesitated then took her hand and got to his feet shakily. "Come on," Olivia smiled throwing her raincoat over his shoulders and leading him out of the alley with her umbrella above his head, "Everything will be alright."

-----

Envy glanced around Olivia's small apartment with a blank expression that showed no traces of any emotion. The room he stood in was rather cluttered with boxes and papers with one old sofa sitting in the middle of the mess. Off to his right was another door that was open only enough for Envy to see a room, also covered in papers, that looked like the room he stood in expect for a bed and a dresser instead of a couch and a TV; he guessed this was her bedroom. And to his left there was a sliding door that was half open into a room that must have been the kitchen for it had an almost completely hidden table, an oven, and a refrigerator. And next to the kitchen was a tiny room, probably the smallest bathroom one would ever see.

Envy bit his lip and looked around at the boxes and papers with confusion.

"… A-are you going somewhere?" Envy asked slowly.

Olivia, who had disappeared into her room called back, "Oh no! I just moved in here last month. Isn't it great?!"

"Not the word I would use," he said too softly for her to hear.

"Came fully furnished too!"

"With or without the paper?" he said, again to quietly for her to hear.

"Sit down anywhere."

"Uh... okay," he replied sitting down on the corner of the sofa, being careful not to disturb any of the papers that made this their home.

Olivia emerged from her room, in warm, dry clothes and a head band that pushed her brown hair from her red eyes, and walked to the couch where she pushed every scrap of paper that Envy had been careful not to move off onto the floor saying, "Let me dry your hair."

She threw a towel over the homunculus's head as he sat back and began to wring the water out of it. "You poor thing," she said to herself as Envy shook.

"I don't need pity," he said sharply, "I did what I did for good reasons...."

Olivia stayed still for a moment before sighing, pulling the towel off Envy's head, and working the water out of the ends of his hair. "I just don't know how anyone could be so cruel to someone who's as destroyed as you."

"I said I don't need pity," he snapped, followed by a sneeze. "Damn it!" he growled moving his hands over his face without thought of the shackles, which bumped against his skin and turned dark purple.

Olivia reached down instinctively and held the cuff so it wouldn't hurt him. A cold shock ran through her hand, up her arm, and down her spine followed by shooting pain as if the path the shock had just followed had burst into flames.

"You idiot!" Envy exclaimed jerking his hand away and gritting his jagged teeth as his vertical pupil flashed dangerously, "What do you take me for?! They take their toll but they're my punishment!"

Olivia opened her clenched hand to see a pulsing burn across her palm, she gasped and quickly hid it in her pocket.

"Does it hurt you like that every time?" she asked.

"… Well more or less."

She didn't reply, just opened her hand and touched the burn gingerly.

Envy stared at the ground for a moment, then looked back at her. "… Are you hurt?"

Olivia shook her head in response and turned away to go into the kitchen.

"… W-wait…" he said slowly.

Olivia stopped but did not look back at him, mainly because if she did he would have seen her expression of complete vulnerability she wore; she knew he would be disappointed if he saw.

"Never mind…" he sighed shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll make you some soup or something." She walked through the door leaving Envy alone.

Envy watched the door for a few moments, listening to the sound of clanking pots and an electric can opener, he didn't feel hungry, but for once in his life he'd keep his mouth shut and just take what was given to him without complaints.

In the kitchen Olivia, knowing very well that he probably wouldn't eat much, began making tea and trying to find anything that wasn't either reduced to crumbs or green with mold, but the only thing she did manage to find was a box of crackers that were slightly smashed and a tea in a flavor that she did not know existed. Considering she only had one stove burner that worked it took her a little over twenty minutes, it would have taken shorter but she did end up forgetting about the soup once and over boiling the water for the tea twice. To be perfectly honest though she was no cook and had never led Envy to believe she was one so figured he would be happy with what she gave him.

Picking up the tray of tea and soup, that she had managed to succeed in finally, she walked out to find Envy standing in the corner by the radiator with a woolen blanket wrapped tightly around him while staring dreamily out the window into the city below.

"Envy!" Olivia scowled putting the tray on the table and rushing over to the sin.

"I got cold…" he muttered motioning to the radiator. "Never realized how… nice the city looked from above," he said stumbling for words, he'd never been very good at describing how he felt.

"Go lay down!" she scolded pushing him back to the couch.

"It's cold over here," he complained sitting down on the sofa and pulling his blanket tighter around his thin body.

"Lay down!" she ordered, so he did as he was told, carefully lifting his legs onto the couch without clanking the shackles.

Olivia poured a simple cup of tea and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he muttered in a tone as plain as the tea. He brought the chipped china to his lips, but before he could take a sip he sneezed very loudly into the cup. Both stared for a moment with nothing to say. "Eh.… Sorry…?" Envy offered.

Olivia chuckled and took a cup off the tray that was to be hers and filled it up. "Here."

"… Thanks…" Envy repeated staring at the cup just handed to him.

"Do homunculi get sick?" she asked taking the upside-down plate off the bowl of soup and stirring it.

"Not normally… I think these things," he said gesturing to the cuffs, "weaken me…."

"What do you mean?" she asked offering him a spoonful of soup. Feeling slightly awkward he took the spoon from her and fed himself. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about it, but he just didn't want Olivia to do more than she had to, and this was something he'd never felt before.

"I'm… loosing my ability to shape shift, and it hurts when someone hits me, I think I might loose my homunculus powers."

"Does that mean you're mortal?" she said, her question urgent.

"Mortal, or becoming mortal… if I become mortal now I'll… die sooner or later, four hundred years might come back all at once, or slowly…."

"Well we've got to get them off then!"

"How?" he asked looking over his shoulder at nothing in particular.

"W-why is Dante doing this to you?!" Olivia said standing up and walking over to the window wiping her eyes.

"…You…."

"What?"

"She must have suspected something when I let you go instead of killing you, but suspicions grew until she finally got it out of me almost a month ago."

"…But you'd only been out there a week."

"If you want to know what I did for the other three weeks these scars are my proof."

Olivia swallowed hard and ran back to the sin, flinging her arms around his neck being careful not to touch the shackle.

Envy gasped at the sudden contact and tensed.

"I want to help!" she exclaimed, "I don't know what I can do, but I want to help!"

"…." Envy stayed silent and stared at the blank television screen watching Olivia's reflection.

"Please let me!"

For the first time Envy looked up and caught Olivia's eyes, "F-fine…" he shivered.

"Thank you!" she cried placing a cherished kiss on his cheek.

Olivia went to move away but Envy reached up and took her wrist.

"It's cold…" he shook, "D-don't go."

"I'm not going to leave you, not for anything in the world."

_**Oh yeah, do you want to know how this story got its start? Well you can just follow the link below to the very first piece I wrote for this story. Sadly it never made it into the story, but I hope you'll enjoy it :)**_

**_http:// tennessee11741. deviantart. com/art /Stop-Loving-Me- 152702474_**

_**Thanks for reading this week :P and I hope you join us again next time for chapter five! Thanks again!**_

_**Link to the pictures on my profile, and an OC quiz by Olivia is there also! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. The Child's Plan

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter five: The Child's Plan_

_Tennessee _

Envy shook and reached blindly in the darkness of his own eyelids for the blanket that had rolled off him. "Damn," he muttered opening one eye slowly and glancing to the floor where Olivia had slept the previous night, but found the sheets she had slept on were gone. Instead they were folded up in the corner.

Envy sat up and looked around at the empty room. "…Olivia?" he called, but there was no response. He swung his legs off the couch and stood up, taking notice that his chains did not clank like they normally did.

He looked down and saw that a large amount of small bits of other cloth had been stuffed under them, keeping the cuffs in place, however the cloth was turning black and almost smoldering.

Envy sighed and pulled the cloth out from under them so they touched his skin again, if left under any longer they would certainly catch fire. "She thought for the best," he told himself trying not to get angry when noticing the scratches and dents as if she had takes a pair of pliers and tried to break if off.

"Human's are such fools… no thought of the future, only of how to help themselves in the moment." Envy stopped suddenly, but what she had done was not for herself, it was for him. And if humans were such fools why did he want her around him so badly?

He scratched the back of his head and shrugged it off with a quick, "… Eh…."

"Olivia?" he called again pulling the blanket that had fallen off him around his shoulders and sliding open the kitchen door, but there was no one there, the light was not even on. Envy bit his lip and walked to bathroom door to rap on it twice asking, "Olivia?" again there was no answer. He then looked over his shoulder at her room, but the lights were off and the door was open so it was pretty safe to say she was not in there. Maybe a note, was it possible there was a note among this pile of papers?

Envy knelt down and began sifting though the mess around the couch and near the TV not paying attention to whatever was on the papers unless it was writing. Eventually he found a slip of paper more under the sofa than next to it.

Envy picked it up, his eyes speeding over the page with some difficulty considering the pen was almost out of ink and there was not enough space of the paper, but finally he was able to make out the message:

"Left for a bit, I might get back before you wake up. If I don't there's cereal in the cabinet, think the milk's bad but I'll pick up more on the way home. Help yourself to whatever you find that's edible. Love from, Olivia."

"… Yeah but where'd ya go?" he asked himself dropping the note on the couch and walking into the kitchen to find something that was "edible".

A few moments later Envy emerged from the kitchen eating a cup of dry cereal and walked past window that portrayed the sun just beginning to rise over the tops of the Central buildings and instead to Olivia's door, where he stood for a moment debating whether or not he should go in. However it did not take long for his curiosity to get the best of him and he slowly took a few steps into the dark room, reaching around for the light switch on the wall.

With slight delay it flickered on and illuminated a small room, but then again every room here was small, the only thing not covered with papers was Olivia's bed, which's sheets were neat and even. On the side of the room closest to him was a dresser that looked like an ordinary dresser would.

Envy glanced around and took another step in, his feet making exceptionally loud noises due to all the face down papers under foot.

"Why does she have all this paper?" he complained setting his cup down on the dresser and leaning down, still clutching his blanket, to pick a few pieces up. He flipped one over in his hand and blinked hard at what he saw, it was a, slightly crumpled, sketch of him. He turned another over, this time it was of Dante. And another of the room she had been locked up in as prisoner, another of him standing against the wall opposite her prison room, and another of him holding a tray of food that had been fed to her.

"Hmm…" he mumbled picking up a few more, this time instead of all drawings there were several sheets of lined paper all with poems on them, far too deep for him to comprehend the abstract meaning yet. There were more poems, short paragraphs of nothing but detail, sketches that portrayed him as a demon with angelic features and others as an angel with demonic features. Some of the other sins were drawn, but very quickly, and none in as much detail as the pictures of him. Then there were pieces of paper with nothing on them at all, just waiting for Olivia to put her ideas onto them.

Although as many as there were, and in such fine quality, Olivia did not seem to care much about them, as if she still wanted them there but had no use for them seeing as they were all face down.

Envy looked over his shoulder into the other room where more papers were scattered and noticed, looking back into Olivia's room, that he was holding most of her papers and the corners and sides were becoming singed by the cuffs.

He exclaimed, set the pile down by the wall under the window, and picked up the ones he had neglected so now they all stood in the bright burning light of dawn that filtered through the window.

Envy paused looking around at the now tidy room. If she had been so uninterested in all these pieces of art then where were the ones she was proud of? He walked to the closet and slid the door open to reveal a space empty accept for two jacket and a raincoat hanging from old rusted hooks. He froze for a moment before leaning down to look under the bed, but again there was nothing but a pair of boots and a pair of sandals.

He stood up slowly as not to disturb the cuffs and moved back into the other room, not wanted to upset her by going through too much of her things. Sitting back down on the couch he pulled the blanket over his, less fragile than last night, but still frail body and stared at the blank television screen for a long while before there were voices outside the door, one of which Envy could not believe he was hearing.

There was the sound of a key in a lock and the door swung open.

"Shh!" exclaimed Olivia in a hushed tone pointing to the couch and the other quieted right down, "He's still asleep."

"Homunculi don't get sick though," the young voice protested, "Mommy told me."

Envy craned his neck over the pillow to look back at the door saying, "What's he doing here?!"

The child homunculus Wrath drew backwards so he was hidden behind Olivia.

"Envy he's here to-!" she began but Envy, despite his state, had jumped up and pushed her aside.

"Why are you here!" he shouted taking Wrath by the collar and lifting him off his feet.

"Envy!" Olivia screamed taking him by the shoulder in an attempt to separate the furious homunculus from the shrieking child.

"I asked you a question!" Envy continued shrugging her off and shaking Wrath, who only wailed louder and began sinking his teeth into Envy's hand.

"Envy!" she shrieked again moving between the two and pushing them apart.

"You!" he screamed at Olivia, dropping Wrath and taking her by the throat, the shackles burned a violent dark purple making him flinch but he did not care. "He'll go right back to Dante! I thought you said you wanted to help!"

Olivia grabbed at Envy's hand trying to pull it away as she gasped under his tight grasp.

"No, Envy!" Wrath howled running back and kicking Envy hard in the side.

Envy fell backwards, but did not stay down for long. He jumped past Olivia, who had picked herself up off the ground and run into her bed room, and flung himself at Wrath. But right before he could reach him Olivia had run back out of her room with the heavy lamp that sat on her bedside table and smashed it over the sin's head.

Emotion drained from Envy's face and he fell forward.

"… I'm going home," Wrath said plainly turning for the door as Olivia flipped the sin over with some difficulty.

"No!" Olivia exclaimed grabbing him by the shoulder, "Help me get him to the couch."

Wrath stared at the unconscious Envy with fearful eyes and said, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," she assured taking his arms and lifting his head off the ground, "He's just a little… paranoid. Take his feet."

Wrath did as he was told and both hoisted Envy onto the couch.

"Now what?" he asked as Olivia pulled a blanket over Envy and moved his arms so the cuffs did not touch his sides.

"Poor thing…" she said disregarding Wrath and pulling Envy's gloves off to reveal burns that ran up to elbows, most of which were pulsing, showing that these had just been scorched into his skin with his sudden movement. "Do you think you can get those cuffs off?" she asked pulling the blanket off his legs and sliding the coverings off his feet, revealing the same type of burns.

"Dunno," Wrath said simply walking over and extending a hand towards the chains.

"Please try," she sighed moving back to Envy's head.

"Dante put 'em on with alchemy, I could give it a try but I don't know…."

"Please," Olivia said lifting Envy's head onto the pillow and stroking his hair, "I can't use alchemy."

Wrath bit his lip and hesitated a moment before nodding and walking over to Envy. He clapped his hands and placed them on the cuffs. There was a flash and Wrath jerked his hands away.

"OW! OW! OW!" he shrieked waving his hands back and forth and bouncing up and down.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked standing up and running to Wrath.

Wrath held out his hands and wiped a tear off on the shoulder of his shirt. The entire undersides of his hands were burned and pulsing.

"Oh Wrath I'm sorry!" she groaned looking from his scarred hands to the cuffs still on Envy's wrists.

He clenched his hands and said, "It's okay."

"I'll get some ice," she said turning to go into the kitchen, but Wrath stopped her.

"No, see," he replied holding up his hands, deprived of any scars.

Olivia looked over at Envy, his burns weren't receding at all, if anything they looked like they might become infected.

"… So those things really are making him mortal… aren't they?"

"He's not regenerating, so yeah."

"What will happen to him?"

"Uh," Wrath said thoughtfully, "he's gonna die."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh! Don't cry!" Wrath exclaimed running over and patting her arm.

"This is terrible!"

"Please don't cry!"

"I can't give him to Dante!"

"Come on!"

"But if I keep him here soon there'll be nothing left of him!"

"It's okay!" he exclaimed running back to Envy, "I'll try again, see-?!" but half way to Envy the papers he ran across slid out from under him, leaving him lying on his back. "…Ouch…" he muttered sitting up as Olivia kicked a stack of papers in anger.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed as the papers flew into the air and fell lightly like snow falling slowly from soft grey clouds.

Most of the papers fell on or around Wrath, who picked them up to look at.

"Oh!" he smiled, "These are pretty!"

"I'm sorry Wrath," she apologized wiping her eyes and helping him pick up the papers.

"It's me!" cried the child holding up a quick sketch she had done of Wrath standing next to Sloth.

Olivia nodded.

"And Mommy!" he continued to pick up the papers. "Here's Master and Lust and Gluttony and Pride and Envy! Wow you draw a lot!"

"Yeah," she said with a small sniffle.

"Do all Ishvalans?" he asked innocently.

"I don't think so," Olivia sighed, "But then again I don't really remember Ishval that much."

"How old were you when you left?"

"Oh, only around ten. I remember things about it, what me and my friends did, what my house looked like, but just the feeling that I'll never be able to go back there really makes me forget it more."

"How long ago did you have to leave?"

"Coming up on nine years."

"Do you miss it?" Wrath asked continuing to look through papers.

"Well I miss what was there, the people, the freedom. Now whenever I go outside I have to wear sunglasses or keep my hair in my eyes," Olivia sighed pushing her hair from her eyes, it had been cut so it always hung in her face for this reason.

"This is a good one," Wrath grinned holding up a picture of Envy lying asleep on her couch with the cuffs on.

"Really? You like it?" she asked taking the drawing, "I did it last night."

"It's nice."

"Thanks," she smiled stacking the rest of the paper in two piles and standing up. "Do you want something to eat?"

Wrath nodded and stood up looking over at Envy. "What should we do when he wakes up? He'll be so mad!"

"I'll just have to convince him otherwise…."

"How?"

"… No idea."

A short ten minutes later Envy groaned and rolled over rubbing his head. "Damn it! Where's that girl?!"

Olivia, who had been standing behind him, said quickly, "Envy, you're up."

"Like hell I am!" he exclaimed. "What'd you do?!"

"What do you mean 'What did_ I_ do?!' ?! What about you?! You're not going to make a lot of friends trying to strangle the ones you already have!"

"What?!"

"Strangle!"

"Strangle?! I-!" he began but cut himself off, "… I did, didn't I?"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked quickly, "I've never seen you act like this. You only really go after people… you feel envy towards…."

"I was feeling… something else," he said still unmoving.

"… What was it?"

"Wait… you said I only act like that towards people I envy… and if I'm acting another way it must be another sin."

"Because you're mortal you're picking up the traits of humans!"

"Right! And the sins are the traits! More than one sin exists in me now!"

"So you were feeling wrath?"

"Yeah?" asked Wrath coming from the kitchen with a box of crackers.

"Why are you still here?!" Envy exclaimed fighting against the chains.

"… Um, 'cause Olivia told me I wasn't s'posed to leave and gave me food," he replied.

Olivia managed a guilty shrug and sighed, "No not you, Wrath."

"Why is he here?!" Envy snarled at Olivia.

"Well… I went out to get a few things… and he was looking for you-…."

"He's looking for me because Dante wanted him to!"

Wrath shook his head, "Nobody told me to look for you. I knew the chains would be hurting you, and they can only come off with alchemy so I wanted to help…."

Envy set his jaw in anger, not quiet knowing how to respond to Wrath's kindness.

"Sorry about the bump," Olivia said to break the silence as Envy placed his hand on his head.

"S'all right," he said looking back at his hand as he took it from his head, "I'm feeling a little dizzy though…."

Wrath made a face of disgust as Olivia tilted Envy's head back and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "Sleep for a bit." Envy kept his eyes closed as if asking for more, but she didn't, instead she pulled the blanket up to his neck and moved past him over to Wrath.

"… Should I go now?" he asked knowing he hadn't done anything. "I can come back once I find out more about the cuffs."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled patting him on the head, "can you?"

"Sure," he shrugged walking toward the door. "Bye, Envy."

Envy made a small sound of recognition but did not open his eyes and turned away from the room.

"I'll walk you downstairs," Olivia said kindly walking out with Wrath and Envy was left in stillness.

His ears buzzed and his entire head hurt causing the room to blur and spin.

Envy groaned and put his hands over his ears to block out the ringing of silence which only seemed to grow louder until it forced him into a dark sleep.

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!! Next week's chapter! I'm rating it Older Teen for BLOOD & GORE! The gore is the bad part, so you've been warned!**_

_**Thanks for reading, I'll post again next Thursday. And there's a link on my profile to artwork for Envy and Olivia and there's also the link to how this story got its start :P**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	6. Love’s Consequence

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter Six: Love's Consequence _

_Tennessee_

_**(AN: The following is rated older teen**__**, possibly even M, for BLOOD & GORE. This is the part where Dante TORTURES Envy so now you've been warned. Read on if this doesn't bother you)**_

_**(Skip ahead to the ----- **__**if you're not good around blood)**_

_**(Last chance!)**_

Envy awoke to a fire of sorts running through his body, up and down his spine. Something he had never felt before was pain like this, mostly because any injury he had before would heal immediately, nothing ever lasted this long. His eyes popped opened and he looked around at the empty room made of stone, another dungeon in the underground city, but the only thing he could wonder was how he got there.

Envy lurched forward in attempt to move towards the door but as he became more conscious he realized he was suspend from the ceiling by two heavy chains that were clamped around his wrists by heavy black cuffs. It was with his next move that he realized that the cuffs were causing his the pain. And with a glance down he saw there were two more, one around each ankle chaining him to the ground and they were also sending the bursts of fire through his body, so much so it was almost intolerable.

And the last was a heavy cuff around his neck that was connected the wall behind him. This, seeing as it was so close to his neck, was causing him the most pain.

He moaned in pain and called into the dark space. "Hello?" Envy asked into nothing and a voice he knew as Sloth's rang from the other side of the door.

"Master," she called, "He's awake."

There was a light pitter-patter of heels on stone floor and the door swung open so Dante stood before him with one hand on her hip and the other rested on the small of her back. Behind her were Sloth and Lust the two female homunculi.

"W-what're you doing?" he asked attempting to move away from the malevolent group.

Dante, now standing directly in front of him, reached up and took his head in her hand.

"Envy, Envy," she cooed into his ear, "Why did you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Maybe you're loosing your touch, or just going soft."

"…."

"Perhaps two hundred years in a cell can fix that."

Envy still did not reply.

"There are plenty of tragedies out there, it wouldn't be too hard to find another sin."

Envy paused, "… You're going to kill me. Go ahead. Why would I care?"

"Oh, I think you do care. She's waiting for you isn't she?"

Envy blinked hard. "Who?"

Dante didn't seem to be growing irritated with his short stupid answers, but even so her hand flew from behind her back and landed a large dagger in his side going as far deep as his center possibly.

Envy cried out in pain but Dante did not remove her dagger. His blood began to seep from the wound and drip into puddles on the floor. He had been hurt badly before but this was a different kind of pain, like it would stay with him forever, like a human would feel.

"Talk!" she demanded tightening her grip on the knife.

"What do you want from me?" he cried, tears of pain began to leak from the corners of his eyes and hit the ground like glassy drops of silver.

"I said talk, damn it!" She turned the blade making his inners twist around it.

"Dante! Stop!" he exclaimed, knowing he could do nothing but beg at this point.

"Talk!" she repeated pointing the blade up so it probed the bottom of his ribcage threateningly. The blood on the ground had now collected in significant amounts and was spreading towards Dante's feet so she now stood in her own child's pain.

"Please!" he sobbed looking up at her as tears drained like rivers from his eyes, now larger and more watery. His pupils no longer resembling those of homunculi's, but instead they were round and pleading, carrying a message of, "But I'm your son…."

Dante's lip curled in disgust as she read this message and she smacked him hard across the face making the silent room echo. Envy kept his head turned away from her for a moment before letting it fall back into place.

There was a long silence before Envy lunged at her so suddenly and powerfully the stone wall behind him cracked and he almost came close enough to Dante to actually inflict some damage, yet she didn't flinch. His eyes, now inches from her face, flashed violently and all his jagged teeth bared. "You have nothing to gain from killing her!"

"Not true! I have a lot to gain! The only way to get loyalty from my homunculi is to make them suffer! Have them crawling back to me!"

"You'd torture me just to get me to respect you?"

"You did it to her? Didn't you?"

"…."

"But you did it for something else. Love, was it?"

"…."

"How… pathetic."

"…."

"Where did she go?!" she shouted and another swift slap was upon Envy's face.

"I don't know where she went!" he exclaimed, blood still flowing from his side in large amounts.

"You do! Now talk!"

_Slap!_

"I don't!"

"Tell me!"

_Slap!_

"She's gone!"

"Where?!

"I don't know!"

_Slap!_

"Just make it easy for yourself!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

_Slap!_

"Would you even tell me if you knew?!"

Envy fell silent not knowing what to say, his cheeks just as red as the sea of blood around their feet and his tears running heavily down his face.

"You're weak!"

_Slap!_

Dante growled at the sin's stubbornness and forced the blade in his side upward so it could stab at a few more vital organs before it was yanked out of him so violently his scream seemed like it echoed for miles. He hung his head and watched his wound close itself up, but something was odd about it. It healed slowly, with more pain and left a large scar on his side.

"We'll give him a little time to think," Dante said to the female sins as they followed her towards the door, only Lust half looking back in pity, but only for a moment. But before Dante could open the door she stopped and walked back over to Envy. "Hold this for me, will you?" she grinned demonically planting the dagger in Envy's shoulder and leaving it there while he whimpered in pain. "Let's go."

Envy sat straight up on Olivia's couch, his face covered in cold sweat and his eyes gummed with the reminisce of tears. He felt like his blood was cold and his flesh like ice as his throat burned terribly. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and glanced around, the only thing different he found about the place was that it was now dark and Olivia was asleep in her bed. He sighed in painful relief that it had only been a dream of what he had already lived through and rested his head on his pillow, still shaking while a few tears ran down his scolding cheek.

-----

Olivia got up with the sun as it poured into her window, spread across her floor, and up onto her bed. Her eyes spun inside her head and her eyelids fluttered for a moment before she yawned softly and sat up. She grinned slightly that another day had blessed her and stretched her arms over her head and out in front of her.

With another yawn she lifted herself out of bed, walked to the doorway and, seeing that Envy was still asleep, dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt, a blue button down shirt, and a pair of white pants. She straightened her outfit in the mirror and, liking what she saw, walked into the next room and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Morning," Olivia smiled pushing a few strands of hair from her eye's face, shocked at what she found. Envy, the homunculus known to be the cruelest and least caring of all seven, was obviously very ill. The flushed sin was curled up under the blankets, clutching them tightly to his chest, which rose in uneven, ragged breaths.

"Envy?" she questioned pulling his headband off to feel his forehead, which burned at a temperature she had never felt on a human before.

Envy opened one misty purple eye to look up at her before closing it again and shutting both tightly. "Olivia?" he groaned still without looking at her, "I don't feel so good."

"That's because you're sick," she said crossly.

"You said I was sick before!"

"Never said it couldn't get worse."

"… 'feel awful," he sighed pulling the blankets up over his head.

"Honestly I expected this sooner," she said throwing another blanket over the shape. "How are the cuffs?"

Envy shrugged. "They don't hurt so much… anymore," he lied.

"Well that's good," she grinned, "You'll be fine if you just rest. Wrath will be back as soon as he figures out how to get those things off."

Envy let out a growl of dissatisfaction; the last thing he wanted to do was rest.

"Now," she continued, "take off your clothes."

Envy looked up obviously very shocked. "What?"

"I have something more comfortable for you to wear," Olivia said without looking at him.

"Oh," he replied turning red as she disappeared into her room and returned with a pair of plaid pajamas.

"Here," she said putting the clothes down in his lap, so her hair, now coming to her shoulders instead of her lower back, brushed against Envy's face.

Envy blinked in the soft brown blanket over his eyes and said quietly, incase he was wrong, "Y-you cut your hair…."

"Hmm?" she mumbled looking at him. "Yeah, I did… do you like it?"

He looked at it for a moment, "… Looks soft."

"…Well you can touch it of you want."

"…."

"Is that weird?"

"… No," he said slowly beginning to run his fingers through her hair. He hesitated a moment before doing it again, this time he stopped half way through and fingered it gently, looking up at her. He was feeling something else now, not envy or wrath, something new to him.

Olivia sat down on the floor so now she looked up at him, her hair still caught between his fingers. He continued to stare at her as if asking permission to kiss her; she smiled and moved closer.

Envy pressed his lips, burning with a fever, against hers before she moved her head upward so he was kissing her jaw, and then her earlobe, and then the side of her neck, and onto her shoulder, his grip on her hair becoming tighter, almost clingy.

Olivia grinned and put both her arms around his neck and massaged one shoulder gently. She slowly moved her other hand back farther so it was at the end of his shirt, slipped it under the skin tight fabric, and began caressing his back.

Suddenly Envy's body temperature rose drastically as she ran her finger between his shoulder blades and he opened his mouth in a hot pant, but now his tongue was on her skin and he kept in there, moving back from her shoulder to her neck and back again. And without thinking about it he bit down on her shoulder with his sharp shark-like teeth.

Olivia gasped and he released his hold on her skin, but still kept his head down and her hair between his fingers. It should have hurt her, he had bitten her _hard_, but it didn't, instead something deep inside her gave a lurch in excitement.

Olivia lifted herself onto the small couch and snaked herself under the sin, whose eyes seemed to light up. One of Envy's hands on her hip and the other beginning to twist itself into her hair, and Olivia's left hand on his shoulder and her right under his shirt, both let out a soft pleasured sigh.

_**Thanks for reading this weeks chapter! I post one chapter every Thursday, so please join us next week! **_

_**So I've been drawing a lot and for pictures of Envy and Olivia visit my profile where there are links. I also have a picture that I drew of them up as my profile picture. **_

_**And one more thing! I have how this story got its start on Deviantart. It's called "Stop Loving Me" If you're interested (it's only like three paragraphs)**_

_**Once again thank you and please tune in next week! :P**_

_**Tennessee**_


	7. Signs and Escapes

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter seven: Signs and Escapes_

_Tennessee_

Three weeks later:

"Envy, what're you doing?" Olivia asked walking from her bedroom with a basket of laundry she was about to go wash in the basement of the apartment buildings, staring at Envy, who sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with a small pile of torn paper.

"Burning stuff," Envy replied simply without looking at her, placing another scrap of paper onto the black metal cuff. The tiny bit of paper quickly smoldered and turned black and brittle needing for him only to touch it before it completely crumbled to ash.

"Yeah… well I don't want to be paying for anything _else_ you break," she said simply, "So don't set the table on fire."

"Fine," he replied with his chin on the table, setting another piece of paper on the cuff and watching it crumble. "Where is that kid?" he growled looking at the door.

"Relax, he said he'd be here today, and there are twenty-four hours in _today_."

"If he really knew how to get these shackles off he'd be here now." Envy let out a low growl of frustration and began tapping his fingers on the wooden table, making the only sound in the room.

"… Envy…? What will you do when you get those things off?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "… Jump somewhere high, or shape shift… something that I used to be able to do."

"… But where will you go?"

Envy stopped short. "I can't stay here?"

"You can. It's just…" she said slowly, "where do you see _us_ going?"

"… 'us'…?" he replied. "You know how I feel."

"_Feel_? And what is that Envy?"

"I told you w-what it was already." Truthfully he hadn't thought about it very much when he'd said it the first time, he'd been to busy with what he'd been doing it had just sort of slipped out. But this didn't make them hollow words, he'd meant it, just not expected himself to be so forward with it. "What? You want me to say it again?"

"Only if your _feeling_ tells you to."

"Alright," he said shakily, it was just such a heavy word, he definitely felt it, but…. "I l-" he began but he was cut off when Olivia jumped up off the sofa and ran into the bathroom.

"Fine!" he shouted after, feeling awfully humiliated that she would cut him off.

Envy sat up hearing the sound of her beginning to vomit. "Are you alright?!" he said running in after her and placing a hand on her back as she gagged and threw up again.

She shook for a moment and curled herself up in Envy's arms as he gently stroked her hair.

"D-didn't mean to cut you off… sorry," she shuttered.

"What's wrong with you?" he exclaimed.

"… Probably… ate something," she shrugged as they stood up together, Olivia clutching her stomach with one hand and her head with the other.

"Uh, lay down or something," he said trying to remember what she had told him to do when he had been sick. He sat her down on the couch like she for him and said, "I'll get you something… uh… I'll get you soup."

"No, no, it's fine," she muttered as he pulled his blanket over her and sat down beside her.

"Have you been sick all morning?"

"On and off…."

"Are you okay now?" he asked without thinking.

"Well at least you learned something," she smiled, her face still pale.

"Yeah, how to make soup and how to use a blanket," he sighed.

"You've learned more than that, Envy," she said looking him directly in the eyes.

His gaze softened and he drew closer to her, maybe it would be so bad to admit he loved her, and where he thought they would be going, after all he was mortal now too. But then again Wrath would be coming shortly and then he would again be immortal, but would he even come? Before he could control where his thoughts were landing words were coming from his mouth.

"I do love you, Olivia," one of his hands on her shoulder the other nervously fidgeting with the corner of his skort. "But… I can feel myself getting weaker…. If Wrath doesn't hurry I won't last much longer…."

Olivia's eyes fought back her depression and managed, "Well I have you now. That's good enough for me."

"I just don't want you to hurt when I do die."

"You would prefer me not to love you?"

Envy thought for a moment, all his heart was telling him to say no, but there was a side of himself that spoke from his past that said he had been hurt because he had loved, and before he could think more on think he sighed, "If it would stop you from getting hurt."

"Then I'll go right on loving you," she grinned to contradict him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The sinful creature that acted as almost an anti-soul, that had been reared inside Envy's stomach purred softly and returned to its curled, sleeping position.

"You know what I could really go for right now?" Olivia asked quite suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"A burger… yeah with cheese and onions…."

"… Uh, you just got sick… plus I have no idea where to get one."

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking out loud."

Envy bit his lip, "That was random…."

Olivia shrugged as a sudden knocking came at the door.

Olivia made a move to get up but Envy had already shot up and put his hand on her shoulder, "I got it."

"Olivia!" exclaimed a small voice as Wrath bounded in.

"I didn't say you could come in!" Envy snapped.

"… Can I come in?" he asked already standing by the couch.

"… Just get in!"

"I'm already here."

"Oh, shut up!"

Wrath made a face of confusion and looked to Olivia. "What's wrong? Ya sick?"

"Just a little," she smiled pushing her long bangs from her eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked sitting down beside her and snuggling up close as if she were an older sister. Envy made a small sound of disagreement but Olivia rolled her eyes and patted Wrath gently on the head.

"I'm going to be fine, it's just a stomach bug."

"Oh, okay," he smiled as she pushed her hair out of her eyes for the second time and looked to Envy.

"Envy can you get my hair band?"

Envy nodded and walked into her room leaving Wrath with his mouth slightly agape.

"Whoa!" Wrath exclaimed, "He listened to you!"

"I can hear you," Envy replied simply from the room before returning with her headband.

"So, can you get the shackles off?" she asked putting it in her hair.

Wrath bit his lip, "… No."

"Then why are you here?!" Envy yelled making the child jump.

"B-but I can stop them from hurting you," he said trying to redeem himself.

"And you're not going to kill me?" he asked still skeptical.

"… Uh… no."

"I don't like the way you said that."

"Envy," Olivia sighed.

"Okay, ready," Wrath said walking up to Envy and tugging on his arm so he bent down.

"No," he replied as Wrath placed his hands around the cuff on his neck, which obviously was causing him pain that he ignored, and a purplish light escaped from his palms and the metal.

Envy pushed Wrath away and put his hands to his throat as if chocking, like the cuff hand become much smaller.

"Envy!" Olivia exclaimed pushing Wrath aside and running to the sin.

Envy, on his hands and knees, gagged and lurched forward as if he were going to vomit.

"I-! But that's-! You're supposed to-! Oh no!" the child cried adding to the tension in the room.

"Wrath! What did you do?!"

"I didn't mean to! I-!" but before he could finish his excuse Envy gagged for the final time before gasping for air like a fish out of water and collapsing.

"Envy!" she screamed flipping him over. Envy shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his neck. The shackle around it becoming progressively larger until it was its normal size again.

"Damn," he coughed. "Are you trying to kill me?" he said to Wrath in a husky growl seeing as his he was still having trouble breathing, let alone speaking.

"Did it work?" Wrath asked quickly.

"Yeah, you almost chocked me!"

"But did it work?"

Envy snarled and made a move to get up and go after the child before it came to him; his neck was not burning. His hand flew to the cuff, which was cold as ice, but did not burn, did not hurt in the slightest.

"…I-it doesn't… hurt," he said almost stunned as Olivia threw her arms around him.

"See?! You're going to be alright!" Olivia beamed.

"It worked!" Wrath grinned.

"Now the other cuffs, Wrath," she smiled. All were unaware that their biggest problem was yet to be discovered.

-----

**(AN: Gore ahead!**** This is the last gory part in the story though! That's all I have to say!)**

Wrath woke early the next morning after having been asleep on the couch since the previous evening. Seeing as this was where Envy had been sleeping for the whole of last month it was a challenge to get him somewhere else, but once Olivia had told them she would be sleeping on the floor and that Wrath could have her bed Envy opted to take the floor.

So, having a better sleep than he would have on the floor, Wrath rose and stretched his arms above his head with a large toothy yawn and looked around, finding the door to Olivia's room was half open and he could see two bodies in her bed. He lifted himself off the couch and peered around the door breathing as quietly as possibly could.

Olivia was asleep, her hands clutching Envy's wrists, who was also asleep. Envy lay in the bed beside Olivia, his arms around her shoulders and his breathing soft and steady. Both were full clothed, Olivia in mismatched pajamas and Envy in plaid pajamas, and looked as if they had only crawled in bed with each other to keep one another warm.

Wrath craned his neck further and took a step in to see if his presence would wake either up. It did not but he could now see both their heads fully, Envy's neck and shoulder catching his eye. Marked with long scars that ran the length of his neck and zigzagged across his shoulder Wrath could not help but remember the day this had happened, after all these scars were his fault. The day Envy had received them was also the day he had escaped.

Sloth had always gone with Dante to see what new punishments she could come up with for Envy. There was the dagger, the guilt trap, being beaten until blood escaped his hairline, and the occasional threat of being eaten by Gluttony, but seeing as it had been a long while and he still hadn't told anyone where Olivia was Dante had reverted back to the dagger.

However this time had been different. Wrath had never been told not to come see this, but at the same time something had kept him away, possibly the fear of loosing the innocence of never having seen something like this being done to someone just as guilty as he.

That morning he had risen late, everyone had already left for whatever mission Dante had assigned to them that day, and the whole city seemed to be silent. Silent enough in fact that it could carry the screams of an imprisoned homunculus being tortured. And that's just what it did.

Wrath, who had been sitting on the mantelpiece in his room had heard this very faintly and jumped up listening hard. He'd heard it again, this time knowing for certain it was Envy, and noticed something about it. When before he heard it, if he heard at all, it had been like he was in pain, but still strong and willing to put up a fight; not now, it sounded more like he was begging not to be killed and if he were begging for the opposite he was trying to convince the perpetrator to do it quickly.

He listened again and followed the sounds of pain until he reached the room where Envy was being held.

"Envy!" Dante exclaimed from the other side of the door, making Wrath wonder if he even wanted to go in.

"Don't," Envy gasped in a voice Wrath had never heard him use before, "…don't hurt her…."

The child stood still for a moment before peering between the door and the wall. Envy was chained like he had been for some time now, at the ankles, wrists, and around the neck. Dante stood before him, one hand holding her dagger, and the other around his neck. Lust and Sloth stood on either side of Dante, both with arms folded. And Pride, with a sword in each hand, stood off to Envy's right, leaning against the wall.

Wrath drew backwards, wondering how long it had been since he'd seen Envy, probably about a week or two. Was this what had been happening to his all this time? Had Dante truly been hurting him like this? But she was his mother; would Mommy do this to him?

"Master?" Envy pleaded lunging forward and moving as if to reach for her. What he called Dante being an obvious sign she was beginning to break him.

But before he could finish she shouted, "You-…!" cutting herself off to yell across the room, "Pride!" and Envy screamed. Wrath peered through the crack again to see that Pride was upon Envy, one blade through his chest and the other through his stomach.

"Give it up," Pride said, half smiling, as Envy began to twitch and bleed from the mouth, "You're not her favorite anymore."

Wrath exclaimed in disbelief, perhaps more loudly than he would have liked for Dante turned to face the door and motioned for Sloth to go.

Sloth moved swiftly to the door opening it to reveal the homunculus child not sure of what to do next.

"Bring him in," Dante said as Envy raised his head slowly, struggling to keep it up. His face fell at the sight of Wrath, who shook in fear and clung to his mother's waist. "Wrath," she continued still watching Envy.

Wrath was pushed away from Sloth and urged forward toward his master.

Dante nodded at Pride, who pulled both blades from Envy's limp, twitching body with painful sounds, and shepherded Wrath to Envy. In the short moment before she spoke again a million things ran through his head, wondering it he were being punished also, if he too were going to be tortured by his mother just as Envy had, if Envy had told her that he had been the one to help. But he would have rather any of these than what was coming.

"Here," she said pushing her dagger towards him, the blood had begun to dry on the steel towards the top, but it still dripped at the bottom, its handle warm with sweat and his master's fury. He took it, holding it tightly between both hands as she bent down so she was eyelevel with him pointing over her shoulder at Envy.

"This is what happens to homunculi that don't listen to what their master tells them," Dante told Wrath in a voice as if talking to a very small child. "Was what he did wrong?"

Wrath shook and looked back at Envy, who let his head roll back so it faced the floor and he could not get a good idea of how he should respond.

"I said," Dante said this time more sternly taking him by the arm with a tight grasp, her fingernails digging into his skin, "Was what he did wrong?"

He nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Y-…yes, Master."

"Which means they should be punished," she said standing up and turning to Envy, more talking to him now than Wrath.

Wrath swallowed hard, she wanted him to stab Envy. She continued to Envy where she walked around behind him running her hands down his bare sides making him growl in anger and use what was probably the last of his strength to try to get away. Dante ran her fingers from his back, making him flinch, up between his shoulder blades and taking the back of his neck she forced him down so his throat was at a height Wrath could reach easily.

"Am I right?" Dante asked with malevolence in her voice.

"Y-yes…" Wrath replied sheepishly.

"Then go on."

Wrath took a step forward, his legs shaking, and Dante pulled him the rest of the way.

"Go," she ordered.

Wrath nodded slowly, hoping Envy would look up and tell him not to or put up even a little bit of a fight. He did not. The child raised the knife with Dante smiling and drove it into the side of Envy's neck, below the cuff. Envy lurched in pain and opened his mouth so a steady flow of blood could escape it, splattering on the ground and splashing up onto Wrath's feet.

Dante continued to watch Wrath expectantly. He looked at the knife in his hand again before dragging it down Envy's neck and onto his shoulder cutting through his flesh like a steak knife through butter. His knuckles turned white and he dropped the dagger as it reached Envy's mid shoulder.

"Innocence. Don't worry, you'll outgrow it," Dante assured picking up the knife and ushering Wrath back to the female homunculi.

After another ten minutes of this pointless torture the three homunculi would be told to leave for Dante to most brutal parts of Envy's torture alone. Wrath would come back later, sneaking around corners until he finally reached the room. He had slid in without any noise and used his alchemy to break the chains from the wall, Envy had fallen to the ground; his wounds left from that morning slowly beginning to reopen causing him to groan and attempt to get up. Wrath would scurry back to the door before Envy could see who had set him free, making sure to leave the door open when he went. In the morning Envy would be gone.

**Yay! Thanks for reading! Now I'm sure if anyone's visited my profile you've see pictures of Ren, she's about to come around and if you want to know more about her please follow the link to my art :P**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you read next week! Please review!**


	8. Illegitimate

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter eight: Illegitimate_

_Tennessee _

"Master," Lust said in her usual monotone voice. She sat in one of the larger chairs near the wall with Gluttony sitting on the ground beside her. "Need I remind you of the Envy problem?"

"I don't need reminding, Lust," Dante snapped. "Where is that child?!"

"You think it's a coincidence that he's gone missing just after he's learned how to delay the effects of the cuffs?" Sloth interjected, she held a clipboard to her chest and was dressed in her uniform seeing as she had just joined them, coming from Pride's office.

"Absolutely not," Dante said just as sharply as before, "He'll come back soon enough, and when he does all we have to do is wait."

"For what?" Lust asked in a tone that really didn't sound like she was asking anything.

"The shackles will suspend their breakdown of his body as long as he doesn't do anything stupid, so it really shouldn't take long before the red stones decompose completely…" there was an air of sadness in Dante's voice, but not for Envy, she could care less about him.

The problem was not getting what she wanted; her best homunculus, most driven by revenge and hatred had gone soft for a mortal not even worth pity. She would never have killed him for these reasons, just make him forget about his Olivia; but now that he was separated from the chains and only wore the cuffs he would die, there was no constant flow of energy to sustain his mortal being. She needed to kill Olivia and with nothing left Envy would again turn to hatred.

"Master," Sloth spoke up, "what if Wrath won't tell us where they're hiding?"

"We just tell him the truth about those things and follow him back," Lust suggested.

"Yes," Dante nodded, "And Wrath will come back; even in his state I'm sure Envy will be no kinder to him."

"Envy's not kind to anyone I've ever seen," Sloth agreed.

Lust remained silent. She'd known from the very first time she'd seen Envy and Olivia together that they would soon be in love. Her vulnerability and caring nature had won him over, kept him interested because she had a certain air of forgiveness about her. He'd done everything he could think of to break her of this, taken those who she had loved away from her, what would make even the most peace loving of humans upset, but this was not what would get to her in the end.

It was his love for her that had caught her off guard, made her curious, maybe too curious for her own good. She'd taken a step over human boundaries, fallen, and been caught in Envy's arms.

In a way Lust did not want to tear them apart, she'd seen a side of her eldest brother she never had before. She liked it, she liked to see him happy considering he'd never been happy in the company of humans before.

"Lust, you'll follow Wrath when he leaves next," Dante instructed.

The female homunculi nodded.

"Plus if this girl really does love him I'm sure she'll do whatever it takes to get those shackles off."

-----

"Thank you," Wrath smiled as Olivia set down a plate of eggs in front of him. Once Envy had stirred in bed he had run back to the couch and pretended to be sleeping as to not to upset him. Only a few minutes afterward both would wake with a stretch and a yawn and begin moving about the apartment both seeming more lively than before. In fact Olivia had been teaching, with little cooking skills she had, Envy how to make breakfast.

"I made them this time," Olivia grinned patting Wrath on the head, "Envy's still trying to get the soap taste out of his."

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and Envy swore loudly. "Olivia!" he shouted trying to pick the eggs and pan up off the tile.

"As long as they don't taste like the floor I'm fine," Wrath said slowly watching Envy put the eggs back on the plate and look around to see if anyone had seen they had been watching.

"Just keep trying," Olivia replied without turning around for Envy to see her smirk.

There was a long pause before Envy was once again moving around the kitchen and Olivia was left staring into space.

"Hey, Wrath?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You called the homunculus Sloth your mother…."

"… Yes?"

"Is she really your mother?"

Wrath nodded, "Uh-hu, she really is."

"So that would make homunculi fertile?"

"… Uh…. Well, no… I don't know how that works, but she really is my mom," Wrath grinned in a childish sort of way, a way that led Olivia to believe he believed this just because it was what he thought was true.

"So a homunculus can or can't have children?"

"We can't."

Olivia bit her lip. Something very odd was going on here, maybe she was just going crazy, she'd get a hold of herself and wait a few more days.

"Okay, try this," Envy sighed reentering the room with a plate of toast.

"… What happened to the eggs?" Wrath asked looking at the burnt toast.

"Gave up, so eat it," he ordered shoving the plate at Wrath.

"… I'm full," he said setting down his plate and inching down the couch away from Envy.

"Toast?" he offered bringing the plate closer to Olivia.

Olivia watched it for a moment before sighing with a nod and taking a slice.

Envy sat down beside the two and placed the tray on the table as Olivia attempted to eat the burnt toast. The questions inside her head beginning to spin and tap at the inside of her skull until she decided she had to do something.

"I'm going to go out for a little while," she finally said to mask her couching due to the dryness of her breakfast.

"Hmm? Where?" Envy asked sitting up, "I'll go with you."

"No, no. You stay here," she nodded quickly standing up.

"Me too?" asked Wrath, becoming worried.

"Him too?!" Envy growled shooting a sideways glance full of dislike at Wrath.

Olivia thought for a moment before deciding it might be best if they weren't left together. "No, Wrath you can come with me."

"What?!" Envy snapped.

"Yay," Wrath sighed in a way of relief more than a way of thanks as he jumped up to stand next to Olivia.

"We'll be back in a little while, don't worry," she assured walking into her bedroom and returning with her coat and her hair hanging in her eyes so you could only see half of one red eye if she turned the right way.

Envy grumbled in anger and slumped farther into the couch.

"Envy," she sighed, "We'll only be an hour or two."

"Fine," he said still sinking lower into the cushions.

Olivia grinned and walked into the hall behind Wrath.

"Lock the door!" she called through the wood.

"What am I, four?!" he replied and there was no movement from the other side.

"Fine! But when Dante come for your-!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Like any lock could keep her out." The lock clicked and Envy retorted, "Happy?"

"Thank you," she grinned, "Come on Wrath."

"Where are we going?" Wrath asked as they stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind them.

"The doctor's," she replied pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Because you're stomach's upset?"

"… Something like that," she sighed running a hand down her face.

"Where is the doctor's?" he asked as they stepped out of the elevator and walked through the lobby.

"Only about seven blocks."

"That's far."

"Not too bad."

"Can we take a cab?"

"Uh… no…." Olivia bit her lip. Truth be told she's never actually been in a car and was almost afraid.

And the two continued out onto the crowded streets of Central, Wrath half behind Olivia and Olivia with her head down and hair in her eye, so this way neither the homunculus nor the Ishvalan would attract any attention.

-----

"Olivia?" Wrath asked quietly as he sat down beside her on a park bench not to far from the apartment. "Olivia, what's wrong?" questioned when she did not respond.

Her eyes, staring straight through her feet, were clouded with thought and her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Olivia?" he asked from the third time putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently.

"Wrath," Olivia said slowly. "I-… I can't go back…."

"…What do you mean?"

"I can't go back, you'll have to tell Envy I'm sorry…."

"Why wouldn't you go back? Y-you need to!"

"He'll be mad, I know he will…."

"… But why?"

"… Wrath… I-…. If homunculi can't have children then why am I pregnant?!"

Wrath blinked hard, "… Huh?"

Olivia buried her face in her hands, but did not cry.

"… You're gonna have a baby…?" he said thoughtfully.

"It couldn't be anyone else's child! It has to be his! I just don't get what's going on!"

"… Maybe it's 'cause of the cuffs?"

Olivia stopped and looked up at him.

"W-…what?"

"Well, if the cuffs make Envy mortal maybe they can make him fertile."

"…."

"Do you really love him?"

Olivia nodded certainly.

"Then go back, he won't be upset."

"I don't know if it's that easy. He might think…."

"What will you do if you don't go back?"

"…."

"What will Envy do if you don't go back?"

"…."

"What will the baby do if you don't go back?"

"Y-you're right," she nodded standing up.

"Yep," he smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"… Wrath, are you're arms two different lengths?" Olivia asked watching him.

"Yep," he repeated just as happily.

"Uh… okay," she shrugged.

They continued back to apartment, up the stairs, and to the door.

"I'll go in and tell him," Olivia said turning to Wrath, "Maybe it's best if you stay out here."

"But what if he gets mad?" Wrath asked.

"You said he wouldn't…."

"Well…."

"J-just stay out here, I'll call you in when I'm dead."

"… Uh…?"

Olivia unlocked the door and quietly stepped in, looking around. Envy was in the kitchen again and emerged when she took another step in.

"Hey," Envy said with a toothy smile. "I made scrambled eggs," he offered her a plate of eggs that looked more like an omelet full of eggshells.

"… Envy… we need to talk," she said placing a hand on his shoulder and sitting him down as she sat down next to him.

"… About what?" he asked in a very defensive tone.

Olivia played with the corner of her shirt.

"Envy… I-…. I'm…."

"…What?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant…."

Envy stayed silent for a moment before turning red, but not with embarrassment or shock, it was with rage. His eyes flashed dangerously and his nostrils flared as he shot up, towering over her.

"Damn you!" he shouted.

"Envy-!" she replied getting up one hand instinctively flying to her stomach.

"You slut!" he roared.

"No-!"

"You're just like everyone else! Someone new comes along and-!"

"You don't understand-!"

"YOU WHORE!" he screamed balling his hands into fists and hitting her so hard she was knocked off her feet, falling into the corner of the table and moving to get back up. He took her by the collar and punched her again in the face before throwing her down against the table again so she rolled to the ground. He raised his foot and placed it on her neck as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "I never should have trusted you."

"Stop!" Wrath screamed bursting in and taking a flying leap at Envy, who was tackled to the ground and punched in the face. "Touch her again and I'll KILL you!"

Envy paused realizing he was completely serious.

Olivia lifted herself from the ground, for the first time in her life looking with total fear upon Envy. She took a step backwards and Envy lurched as she bolted for the door without a glance back.

"Get off me!" Envy exclaimed pushing Wrath from his chest and standing up, looking after her.

"Well?!" Wrath snapped.

"… 'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to go get Olivia?!"

"… Why should I?" he asked staring longingly at the doorway.

"Because her child deserves a father!" he snarled.

"Yeah well… let whoever it belongs to take care of it."

"But that's you!"

"Heh," Envy scoffed.

"Envy! I can stop the cuffs from hurting you, but I can't take away what they do to you! And that's, make you mortal!"

Envy blinked hard and looked at Wrath.

"W-wh-…?" Envy stuttered.

"It's your child!"

"… B-but…."

"You're not a homunculus any longer, you have human traits! And one of those is fertility!"

Envy's eyes seemed to grow, filling with water, and his shoulders slumped.

"You're so stupid!" Wrath added as Envy fell onto the couch face down in the cushions. "And-!! … Isn't it hard to breathe like that?"

Envy did not reply.

"Envy?" he asked making a move to sit the sin up, but Envy let out a low warning growl and inched away.

"…Envy, get up," Wrath demanded.

"No."

"The only way she'll be able to survive out there with an illegitimate child is if you're with her!"

"…."

"Give this baby what you never had."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he snapped sitting straight up.

"… A dad."

Envy clenched his hands into fists and swung at Wrath, who back away just enough so Envy missed him.

"I don't need that bastard!"

"Do you want that child growing up to hate you?!"

"…No…."

"Then why are you giving it reason to…? Please Envy, don't do what your father did."

"… Come on."

_**HELP!!!!!!!!!!! All readers I need your help! I have a poll up on my profile asking about the ending of this story's squeal!!!!!!!! If you want to decide the fate of Envy and Olivia please visit to vote!!!! Thanks for your help!**_

_**Do you like the story? Please let me know! I love to hear from you guys! :P**_

_**And lest I forget! Visit my profile to the link for pictures I've drawn for Olivia and Envy (my icon is one of them!)**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Until next week,**_

_**Tennessee**_


	9. The Free’s Capture

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter nine: The Free's Capture _

_Tennessee_

Envy sighed stepping under the tree Wrath stood in front of near the apartments and shaking the snow out of his hair and off his clothing.

Wrath looked up expectantly, but Envy shook his head.

"I -_choo_- couldn't find her, and now it's getting dark… I-I'm worried," he said as a few more people walked by wearing heavy winter coats and eyeing them suspiciously. "Don't look at me funny! I rip out your eyes!" Envy called after them causing them to glance back worriedly and speed up.

"It's freezing," Wrath shook, earning him a slap upside the head.

"Then go home, nobody wants you here!"

"But I want to be out here."

"Then shut up!" Envy scowled pulling Olivia's winter coat tighter around his neck, Wrath did the same with Olivia's raincoat, which was what he was left with after Envy took the winter coat.

"…What if we don't find her?" Again he was hit in the back of the head.

"Shut up!" Envy repeated. "You look here again and I'll go through all the alleys are the apartment."

Wrath nodded and started off through the park again. It wasn't like there were many places for her to hide here besides the occasional fountain or bench, so he really did not understand why he was doing another sweep of it. Especially now that the snow reached half way up his foot and he had no shoes, why would this search be any more rewarding? If anything it would be briefer and less gratifying.

Wrath tucked his hands into the sleeve of the raincoat and continued through the almost empty area, catching several wary glances from the people headed for the exit, also the only people left in the park. After another ring through the trees and no sign of the missing Olivia he turned tail and walked back to the tree to wait for Envy, who returned within the next half hour with nothing to show for his search.

"Envy," Wrath sighed, "I think I should go home now."

"You're not going anywhere until we find Olivia," Envy growled without looking at him.

"But Master might get angry, she might send Mommy to come and find me-"

"You're not leaving."

"I need to-!"

"No!"

Wrath took a step backwards and said quickly, "I hope you find her, Envy."

"If you-!" Envy began spinning around, but Wrath had taken off and was already half way down the block. "… Idiot," he sighed as Wrath stopped at the end of the sidewalk to look at Envy for a moment to see if he would attempt to catch him and then took the corner and disappeared from sight.

Envy shivered and watched the empty streets for a minute or two with only the sound of a car rolling down a nearby street or slight whistle of the wind reached his ears. He was cold, he wondered if Olivia was cold, where she was, if something bad had happened to her… or the baby.

Envy didn't want to believe the child was his, but he had to, what other choice did he have? Go back to Dante and turn Olivia in? No, as much as he wanted to believe that the child was of another man, Olivia was still his, which meant he needed to protect her, no matter what the cost. And then the child was hers, and she was his. Did this make him responsible for it, whether it was his spawn or not?

But if there was one thing Olivia had been to him it had been faithful, even when she thought she'd never see him again. That meant he should be there for her and the child… his child.

For a moment he considered the possibility of convincing her to loose it. He shook his head saying to himself, "after all the family she's lost?" this child would be the only thing she had. He really didn't like the idea of being responsible for something as… real as a baby. There it was again, his caring side. That wasn't even supposed to be there. He wanted it out, but at the same time, even though it did make him hurt, he almost liked it.

Envy sighed again and looked around the empty streets wondering where she was.

And Olivia, thin coat wrapped tightly around her skinny body, was wondering the same thing as she looked around at the boarded up buildings and barred windows and men and women she would have expected to see six feet below the ground walked past her, watching he walk down the street. She didn't know where she was or what wrong turn she had taken, but this was supposed to have led her to one of the train stations, apparently she'd been wrong.

Olivia didn't even remember where she had been planning on going, all she knew was that it had made sense at the time, not so much anymore. And now she had no jacket, change of clothes, or an arm to be put around her shoulder while the raspy yet calming voice of a homunculus told her it would work out somehow.

She tried to move away from the image seeing as she was on her own now. No, not on her own, with someone who would grow to be a person to feed, shelter, and love; and all three of those things were in short supply at this time.

Olivia continued on her way as six men holding half empty pints of beer whistled at her from across the street shouting slurred words of drunken love that Envy would have torn their ears off if he had heard them saying to her. But she only pulled her hood up over her head, keeping her eyes down.

"Wha-sa madter?! No man, skinny?!" called one of the men, this being one of the most polite comments.

"We can fix tha-!" shouted another being cut off by a hiccup.

"You can have six, right now! We'll just take turns!" added the last, possibly least drunk, causing all others to break into hoots of laughter and Olivia's eyes begin to water.

She was unmarried and pregnant, but she was no slut, Envy was the only one who had ever touched her and he was all she'd ever need. If only she had him now, she wouldn't ever run out on him again. He'd hit and yelled at her but he didn't know any better, he needed help, someone, not to change him, but to bring out the better side, the side she saw every time she looked at him.

Olivia blocked out the other comments while wiping her eyes and continuing around the corner found herself just as lost, but now with a different sort of shouting.

About half way down the block was a young girl, no older than seven or eight, with dirty blond hair, reaching her elbows, stood shaking uncontrollably while tears rolled quickly down her freckled face. She was sobbing, but not loudly, more of a depressed cry and would occasionally shout for her grandmother or father.

"Are you okay, honey?" Olivia asked bending down so she was eyelevel with the child.

"I-I don't know w-w-where they went," she cried, "I can't find them…."

"Don't worry," Olivia smiled pushing her tears away so the girl could have hers, "I'll help."

Fifteen minutes later:

"I'm looking for a Harold Madison," Olivia said to the woman behind the counter at the small police station.

The woman sighed and began looking through the many records. "And you are?" she asked quite plainly.

"My name is… Olivia Brooks, but this is Fran Madison," she said quickly motioning to the girl whose tears had dried but still clung to Olivia's arm, "She's lost."

"Uh-hu," the woman nodded looking at the girl, "You can come back here and wait, I'll call your dad. Olivia, was it?"

Olivia nodded.

"Right I'll need to see ID."

Olivia nodded slowly and bowed her head so she could pull her purse off from around her shoulder, but as she did her sunglasses slipped from her node and clattered to the ground, landing behind the desk.

The woman looked up at her, her green eyes meeting Olivia's red eyes. For a moment neither moved, but when the woman did she needed only say one word for the guards at the door to block the only exit, the little girl to run from her side, and Olivia's life to begin its downward spiral.

"I-Ishvalan."

-----

Three months later:

Envy's eyes spun in his head and his eyelids fluttered eager to open, but he instead shut them tightly and pulled Olivia's blankets closer to his chest as if they held her spirit between their threads and fibers even though she had been gone for just over three months now.

He had convinced himself that she would not ever be returning, maybe it was possible that he was not the father of the child, and she had gone to live with him. He did not want to believe this, she said she'd always be there, but how could she, she was only a mortal. She was a lower life form and he should forget her, not knowing he needed her now more than ever.

Envy opened his eyes slowly and turned over to face the thick golden light that flowed through the window blinking twice in the sun. He sat up and ran a hand through his long hair, still thinking of Olivia. He didn't want to be, she was a worm crawling across the ground and should have meant nothing to him, he wished she meant nothing to him….

How dare she, a mere human, leave him? He was immortal, a homunculus, the next link on the evolutionary chain, he could give her anything she wanted, get whatever satisfied any need she had, and she dare leave him. If anything he should have left her. Was he not good enough? Was he something that displeased her?

Envy paused immediately knowing the answer. There must have been a million things that Olivia had hated about the sin, but just never called to his attention because she liked him too much. And he would find one thing he didn't like about her and pick at her until she changed for him. She was the only one who had ever changed for him, but now he had asked her to change too much.

He yawned pulling his plaid pajama shit over his head leaving him only in pajama bottoms and tossing it onto the ground among the other articles of clothing he had failed to wash seeing as he hardly every left the apartment. Possibly once every two weeks to purchase soup and other food items that were easy to prepare, but this was the only thing he needed to buy.

Olivia had taken no money with her when she'd left, and it didn't take long for Envy to become hungry begin looking for where she kept her savings. It was lucky for him that she had rented this apartment for the entire year, not that Envy knew where on Earth she had gotten the money, but in any case it would be several more months before anyone came looking to kick him out.

Again Envy yawned, scraped the sleep from his eyes, and moved slowly from Olivia's bed and into the bathroom where he stripped the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower in hopes to remove the tired feeling from his skin. Water rolled from his pale face, over his closed violet eyes, and onto his bare chest. It seeped into his thick green tinted hair so it flattened out on the top of his head, covering his ears and running down his back, his hips, around his inner thighs, and continuing until it reached his ankles and feet. Reaching down blindly Envy took the shampoo bottle and proceeded to wash his hair, the water blocking out the sound of the telephone ringing and a message being left.

Envy tipped his head down and continued to rinse out his hair, the soap draining until there was nothing left but warm water flowing through his hair. He stood up straight and turned the water off before stepping out and drying himself off, leaving him feeling a bit more awake, but no happier. He rung the water from his hair and tied the towel around his waist then stepped into the main room.

For a moment or two he ignored the beeping of the answering machine until his optimism got the better of him. Hoping it might have been Olivia he leaned down and pressed the playback button.

"This is a message for Mr. William," a male voice said on the other side of the line. William was what Envy had been using as a false name since he had been here, but it was also the name he would have been giving if he had ever been born alive. "You had filed a missing person report almost two months ago," it continued making Envy's heart jump into his throat, "looking for a woman five foot five, dark skin, dark hair, twenty-one years old, going by the name of Olivia. We've found a woman meeting this description, but there seems to be a mix up. Please contact us immediately. Thank you for your cooperation."

Suddenly a strange feeling ran through him, and Envy was forced into a cough so furious it left him clinging to the couch in order to keep up right. Again he coughed as if about to vomit and something taking the form of a hot liquid was thrown across the room as he coughed again. Before it could hit the wall the pinkish red liquid took the form of small crystal looking rock of the same color.

Envy's eyes grew wide and he scrambled for it before it could melt and seep into the wood. Snatching it up, he took a closer look at the stone. It was a red stone, an incomplete philosopher's stone, one of the many that kept him alive and immortal, but there was something wrong with it. The object looked as if it had been drilled through or corroded with small holes covering its surface some penetrating it completely.

Envy moved to his mouth to swallow it but before he could the stone made a small crackling sound and broke into extremely fine particles that continued to break themselves down into and even finer powder.

Envy blinked hard, this could only mean that the same thing was happening to all the stones in his body. They were all going to turn to dust and with that his immortality and his life would be gone.

"… Oh…. N-no…."

-----

Wrath sat on the arm of a very large, currently unoccupied, chair and kicked his feet off the edge at a steady pace to a beat only he could hear. He'd just been on a mission and was currently still on, what one might have assumed to be a sugar buzz, but was actually more of an adrenalin buzz, not that anyone would be able to understand this feeling but him.

His head spun and colors seemed to whiz by his nose at a million miles an hour, his feet feeling as if they were traveling so fast carry him across water, and his hands under his legs to keep them from moving involuntarily or transmuting the chair.

Occasionally he'd just from his perch to transmute something half way across the room into something that no one could say they would have ever expected, before running back to his chair, jumping from arm, to seat, to the other arm before finally picking a spot to stay in for another three minutes.

So with no way to focus on anything at all he fell back into the seat of the chair, his legs over one side and his arms over the other and laughed and kicking his feet more rapidly, his whole body vibrating.

Sloth, sitting on the other side of the room, did not try to interrupt the child's hyper activities, but would occasionally look up from her clipboard as if to say something then decide it just wouldn't be worth it and go on with her work.

Wrath laughed again, this time louder and far more maniacally.

"Wrath, dear," Sloth said through gritted teeth.

"Uh-hu?" he responded with just as much energy.

"You need to be a bit quieter."

"Uh-hu!" he said loudly continuing with what he had been doing.

"Wrath," Sloth repeated, "Calm down."

"I'm just so excited!" he replied jumping from the chair and running over to his mother's seat where he sat down on the arm of the chair.

Sloth sighed and continued her writing.

"Wrath!" she said after another few minutes, this time becoming very irritable, "Stop acting like an idiot!"

Wrath drew back in surprise. "S-sorry Mommy," he said sheepishly.

"Calm down or I'll have to tell Master," Sloth said without meaning anything.

"No! No! I'll stop! I'll be good!" he exclaimed running back to his seat and sitting down on his hands trying not to kick his feet.

There were a few moments of silence before the door creaked open and Dante stepped in looking extremely agitated. She wore a sour frown and held a royal purple velvet bag that might have been able to fit a few books in, or for someone to fit their head inside. Lust followed at her heels as she stormed in.

Wrath swallowed hard hoping that Sloth would not tell her that he had been misbehaving.

"Wrath," she said sternly, "Leave."

Wrath nodded quickly and hopped out of the room before most could have even registered what Dante had just said.

"Sloth."

"Yes, Master," Sloth said standing up as Dante held out the bag.

Sloth took it carefully feeling its contents which seemed to be in great quantity but of all different shapes and sizes. She looked back at Dante for what to do next, but Dante did not reply, leading her to believe she was to open it. Biting her lip and undid the drawstrings and peered inside, almost disturbed by what she found.

"What is this?" Sloth asked slowly moving to the table and shaking the bag out carefully to reveal the smallest skeleton she had ever seen.

It consisted of a skull only an inch or two long and the rest of the body proportionate to its small stature, the only thing it was missing was half of one arm and a foot, and at the bottom of the bag an extremely fine powder she guessed was the absent pieces of the body.

"Perfectly preserved, with the exception of the arm, for four hundred years," Dante said setting her jaw in anger. "That… is Envy."

Both Sloth and Lust looked up at her in surprise.

"I-it's so small," Lust said quietly.

"He died prematurely so that was as much as he grew," Dante informed carelessly. "But it's not that I'm worried about. Look what's happened to it."

Dante motioned to the dust surrounding Envy's remains.

"I took the foot to make the shackles able to cripple as well as hurt him, and, when exposed to alchemy, break his body down."

"What's happened to his arm?" Sloth asked standing up.

"It's deteriorated," Dante growled, "Which means that he is dying, and quickly due to the prolonged exposure to the now activated cuffs."

"Activated?" Lust asked.

"Well we have Wrath to thank for that."

"That's not good," Lust said her voice carrying traces of urgency.

"What should we do, Master?" Sloth asked slowly.

"Tell Wrath about the cuffs and follow him back to Envy," Dante said simply, "Lust, you will kill his_ mistress _and bring him back alive. Understood?"

Lust nodded half heartedly.

_**Some say Envy died when he was 17 others before he was actually born. I will be honest. I DON'T care! Believe whatever you want! I'm not stopping you! This is just the way the story goes! (it's not that important anyway T_T) so yeah and yeah.**_

_**Thanks for reading this week :P I hope you liked it! If you did please review because I LOVE to hear what you think and what you want to see happen! Not only that but I want to know if I should UPDATE!!!**_

_**If you want to see Olivia and Envy (and their child) I have a link on my profile!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	10. Half a Soul

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter ten: Half a Soul_

_Tennessee_

"Are you alright, dear?" an elderly woman asked sitting down in front of Olivia, who was curled up in the corner of one of the many train cars carrying Ishvalans to refugee camps. She was a small woman with thin arms and legs but more of a stocky build around her torso, her white hair was long and tied back into a bun, and her red eyes were soft and friendly.

"I-… I don't know," Olivia sighed turning to face her, her belly, just beginning to stretch with four months of pregnancy, also becoming evident.

"Aw, look at you," the woman smiled placing a hand on Olivia's stomach making her twitch. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," Olivia assured. "I just started to show… so I haven't really gotten used to it yet…."

"How far along are you?" she asked, still grinning.

"A little over four months," Olivia nodded placing her hand on her stomach.

"To be carrying a child of our people at a time like this. May Ishvala bless you."

"Thank you." She was not positive this woman would be blessing her if she had known its father was a sin.

As if responding to Olivia's thought she said next, "And where is its father?"

"… I don't know…." Olivia sighed, "Still in Central I assume. I was only gone a few hours and now I may never see him again…."

"There was a time when I thought I may never see my husband again," she sighed.

Olivia wiped her nose. "What happened?"

"It was back when the war first began. I was among the few who had escaped and we were running. He had been captured by the military and I assumed he had been killed, so I kept going, life goes on after all. It wasn't until about five years after did I see him again."

Olivia smiled, "That's nice." Despite the vagueness of the woman's story at least she now had someone to talk to.

"He's in one of these other cars. How far the military has fallen, not even letting an old woman take a train ride with he husband."

Olivia nodded and set her sight on the floor once again.

"Don't worry dear, you'll see him again."

"I hope so…."

Suddenly there was a jolt forward as if the train had been stopped and all the people in the car began a slow mumble to one another.

"What's happening?" Olivia asked hoping someone else would know, but no one answered.

There was the sound of impatient voices outside to start the train back up but nothing moved and the chatter of the Ishvalans grew louder.

"Shut up in there!" exclaimed on of the men outside.

There was a loud female scream from three or four cars up the tracks and the trampling of feet. Everyone remained silent as there was a sound of metal scraping against metal three cars ahead of them.

One of the men screamed to catch someone but was quickly cut off by what sounded like being hit about the face.

Olivia stood up and jumped at the holes near the top of the car that were used for ventilation but couldn't get high enough to see out.

The same sound of metal on metal could be heard now from two cars in front of them, and then one and Olivia could hear someone shouting something into the car before growling and moving onto the next car.

Then nothing, absolutely nothing.

Olivia pressed her ear against the thin metal of the car and listened to the sound of silence.

Someone screamed from the other side of the car and light burst in little by little until there was a huge hole in the end of the car.

"Olivia?" exclaimed a voice as a head popped through the hole.

"…?"

"Olivia?!" Envy repeated.

"…?!"

Envy growled and pulled his head out of the car.

"… Wait! Envy wait!" she cried trying to push through the people.

Envy reappeared in the light.

"Olivia! Let her through!" he shouted at the Ishvalans gathered around him.

The crowd immediately parted and Olivia dashed through.

"Envy!" Olivia beamed trying to fit through the opening.

"You put on a little weight, didn't you?" Envy asked pulling her the rest of the way out.

Olivia smiled throwing her arms around his neck.

"Okay, off," he said unlatching her from his shoulders. She blushed and continued to smile. Envy blinked hard, realizing that he was too smiling and brought a hand to his forehead as if thinking hard. "I'm… sorry Olivia… I never meant to hurt you… well maybe I did but I wasn't thinking and I-…. You don't deserve this kind of a life, maybe I can give you a better one, but I certainly don't deserve you." he sighed.

"Don't say that," she grinned, "It makes you sound weak… which we both know you're not."

Envy scoffed deciding this was not the place to talk about his problem and changed the subject.

"Now… I need to know," he said pulling away from her, directing his attention to a group of Ishvalans that had gathered to watch the two, most of which were looking Envy up and down critically. "Get lost!" he barked, his lip curling.

"Don't," she said placing a warm hand on his face and turning his head from them to her. He shuttered under her touch for an instant before relaxing and trying to gather his thoughts once more.

"Is-… is it… mine?" he asked slowly.

Olivia nodded, "I swear. I swear to God."

Envy lurched, he was past any words of hate or dislike, happiness or joy, even nonsensical and foolish words of love seemed too complex and stupid. Even after he had found her there had always been a bit of something he could never quite find, something that would make him complete, and now, even if just for a moment, he had found it.

Envy slowly reached forward and touched her cheek just as he had done what seemed like years ago when she was his prisoner and not the other way around.

-----

Ten months later:

"And, up," Olivia smiled lifting her child onto her lap and combing the six month old girl's full head of black hair down so it lay flat for once instead of sticking up at the strangest angles as her father's would have if it hadn't been so long. The child squealed in response and clung to her mother's chest with one small hand as the other played with the buttons on her shirt.

The girl was smaller than the average six month old, mainly because she had been born almost a month early, but the other reason being Olivia, since the time she had been captured by the homunculi, had become extremely malnourished and the pregnancy had taken its toll on her. There was a time it was difficult for her to continue to work for her health was so poor, but Envy was a great deal of help. But even though their child had pitiable beginnings it didn't affect a normal baby's activities in the slightest, she liked to crawl and laugh and get into just about everything.

She carried traits from both her mother and her father, but, while she did inherit her mother's dark skin, she had been lucky enough to avoid the trait of Olivia's red eyes, which would keep her out of trouble later in life. Instead her eyes were a light shade of magenta very similar to Envy's, but lacking the experience of years of cruelty.

When she had first been born Envy had refused to hold her for reasons he himself did not know, but as time passed he grew more comfortable around the new presence, and, although he was not what one would have expected a father to be, he did care for her and did everything he could to see that she had what would make her happy. Even if it was from a distance he was still there.

"Come on," Olivia told the child lifting her up and carrying her to her playpen. "Naptime yet?" she smiled, but the girl began picking through some of her few toys. "Okay, but Mama needs to go to work now."

"Envy?" she called tying the back portion of her hair back, but letting the bang hang in her eye even though it was not necessary. She had finally found a job that did require any interaction with the general public and her employer did not care of she was Ishvalan or not, the only thing that mattered was that she could draw, and draw well. And the most important thing was it supplied them with enough money to get by and still afford to buy small trinkets and clothes for their daughter.

"Uh-hu?" Envy replied walking from the kitchen while looking through a newspaper, cuffs still jingling on his wrists.

"Put that down and please try to get her to go to sleep," Olivia said standing up. "I need to go to work. If she won't go to sleep, uh, just feed her. The bottle's on the kitchen table."

"Sure," he nodded setting the paper down and walking to the playpen, yet still staying a fair distance away.

"I'll be back tonight 'round five-ish," she said grabbing her coat and running back over to the two to kiss her daughter on the forehead and Envy on the cheek.

"Alright," he said, his sentences still very short.

"Bye."

"Hmm."

The door closed behind Olivia and Envy watched the girl for a few moments before moving to the chair and sitting down, still watching her.

"Come on… go to sleep now," he whispered, but she continued crawling from one side of the pen to the other, picking up toys and tugging at the netting that kept her imprisoned.

Although he was not too close with the child her name had been the one to name her, and had named baby girl Renee, or rebirth, for it seemed to be the turning point in his life. But seeing as her personality did not quite fit the name her parents had shortened it to Ren.

After deciding that Olivia's apartment would not be big enough once their child was born, they returned to her previous home only to take her clothes and Envy could give her a sketchpad and a necklace he had bought for her. They had taken these things and left only after several minutes, unaware of the ambush that would invade just about an hour after they had gone.

But now, with ten months behind them, they were completely off the map of Dante and in a larger apartment near Central. It had two bedrooms, one remaining vacant seeing as Olivia and Envy shared a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room where Ren spent most of her time.

Ren let out a squeal of excitement quite suddenly and reached up for Envy to come and hold her.

Envy swallowed hard and walked to the playpen.

"Go to sleep now," he said but she continued to reach for him. "… Okay… y-you want up?" he said trying to sound like Olivia when she spoke to their daughter, but found he did not do a very good impression, which made him chuckle slightly at the irony of this situation.

Ren seemed to accept this for she squeaked happily with a small word of "Da".

"Alright." Envy bent down and picked the girl up slowly so she came to rest in his arms. She cooed gently before taking a piece of his hair and yanking on it.

"No, no," he said trying to uncoil her hand, but she only reached up with her other and pulled another piece.

"Do it again and I'll put you down!" he threaten more sternly than he would have liked. "Uh… I didn't mean it…. What am I saying?"

The baby chuckled loudly at his confusion and buried her face in his chest.

"… I suppose this is bonding," Envy smiled, Ren being only the second person he had bonded with in his lifetime, the first being Olivia.

"Hungry?" he asked taking her in one arm and picking up the bottle with the other. Sitting down he offered the bottle and fed her.

"Oh," Envy groaned after Ren was almost done with the bottle, "Dante's right… I'm going soft."

And as the thought of Dante, his _mother_, and Hohenhiem, his _father_, came back to him, a sudden wave of hatred swept over him. He wanted to do something, anything, cruel to anyone.

His grip on Ren tightened to the point where she gagged on the milk and began to cry. Envy pulled the bottle from Ren's weeping face and set it down with a loud bang on the table beside the couch.

"Stop it!" he scowled, "I never got to cry! Never got to call for my parents! Not even once! And if I had they wouldn't 've come anyway!"

Ren hiccupped and stared teary-eyed at her father, struck by his outburst.

"N-now stay quiet and go to sleep!"

Ren inhaled loudly as Envy gasped and quickly tried to shut her up, but she had already begun to wail.

"Stop! Stop!" he exclaimed beginning to rock her again. "Why're you crying?!"

Envy sighed and sat back down continuing to rock her. "You don't have anything to cry about…. Look at everything you've got. You've got a mother to love you… and me. I love you too."

Ren sniffled and blinked her wide eyes hard at him.

"When I was little I had everything, but that meant I had nothing." Envy was now talking more to himself. Ren yawned slowly and looked over at her playpen.

"Alright. Ready for a nap?" he sighed setting her down, "Good girl."

Envy yawned, himself, and lay down on the couch on his side. And pulling his headband down around his neck he closed his eyes.

_**He saved her! Like a knight in shining armor!... only he's a homunculus in a miniskirt… T_T uh…. Yeah! Thanks for reading! I love reviews so if you like it tell me! If you don't like it tell me POLITELY!!! AND tell me what I can improve on. **_

_**This part was a little bit sappy… but we are now nearing the end of the story and next chapter… it gets bad T_T**_

_**Thanks again for reading! And don't forget I have a link to pictures on my profile!**_

_**See you next week!**_

_**Tennessee **_


	11. The Second Prisoner

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter eleven: The Second Prisoner _

_Tennessee_

Olivia stirred and turned on her side due to the unusual shifting of weight in her bed. It couldn't have been later than two or three in the morning and usually neither her nor Envy would wake until seven or until Ren woke them with her crying, but recently they had been allowed to sleep a little longer.

"Envy?" she asked into the darkness reaching for where Envy's arm should have been if he were lying down, but found it was not there. Olivia blinked hard in hopes that her eyes would adjust to the poor lighting. Slowly in the light of the dim moon she found herself looking at Envy's back as he was sitting up.

Envy reached behind him and, taking his pajama shirt by the collar, pulled it off over his head throwing it onto the floor. He put a palm to his sweat covered face and gasped in heavy pants as if he were having severe trouble breathing.

"Envy, are you alright?" Olivia questioned sitting straight up in alarm and putting a hand on his back, which was so warm she almost pulled it away. "What's wrong?!" she demanded when he did not respond.

"… I-" Envy began but fell backwards onto his pillow, eyes and mouth still open but not saying a word.

"Envy!" she exclaimed jerking his mouth to her ear to hear a soft breathing escape it. "Envy?!"

Not knowing what to do Olivia jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom to soak a towel in water and run back, ringing it over his forehead and dabbing his cheeks with it.

Envy's hand flew to his chest and he sat straight up, so quickly Olivia gasped in fear. Clutching his chest tightly he coughed twice, again he could feel a hot liquid coming up his throat, but this time there was far more. He bent forward his arm wrapped around his stomach as the liquid that made up his philosopher's stones poured onto the blanket. Olivia jumped backwards in surprise and watched as the liquid turned instantaneously into crystal.

Envy lurched as if about to vomit again but instead he shouted, "Get them!" Olivia dove for the stones without question as Ren in the crib beside their bed began to cry.

"What do I do?!" she exclaimed holding several of them and still picking up more.

Envy began to scoop up the ones she was trying to take up herself, and jamming them down his throat he reached desperately for more from Olivia. He had no more than swallow the first bunch that the same sensation ran through him and again the stones were forced back up his throat.

"What's happening?!" Olivia cried shoving more stones at him, but only to be thrown back up.

Envy lurched for the final time, relinquishing the last of his stones and leaving him face down on the bed trying to get up slowly. The crystals in Olivia's hands and on the blankets suddenly began to melt into a cold grey substance that dissolved into nothing leaving no traces they were ever there.

"Envy!" Olivia screamed over top of Ren's continuous crying.

"It's gone…" he spoke slowly watching the place where they had been his face was chalky white and he shook terribly as if weakened sufficiently.

"What's gone?!"

"The red stones… the incomplete philosopher's stones. My immortality." Again he trembled, this time so badly he almost toppled forward. Olivia took him by the shoulders and lay him down gently, placing the cold cloth on his scorching forehead.

Olivia said nothing in reply perhaps out of shock, just kept her gaze pinned to Envy looking thoroughly weakened as she picked up Ren and rocked her from tears back into sleep.

"…Do you remember what I said to you that if I lost my immortality then four hundred years could come back to me all at once or slowly?"

Olivia nodded.

"… It's been coming back slowly for the past year. Wrath didn't just take away the pain of these shackles, he took away the ability they had to keep my life from crumbling away."

"But how does that make sense? Homunculi can live without the stones right?!"

"It took me a long time to figure it out… these cuffs react with the right type of alchemy, because of this," Envy said holding the cuff away from his skin just enough so Olivia could see what looked like a transmutation circle, and in the center was what looked like a cross topped with two small wings and a crown and wrapped in a snaking line.

"This circle," he continued, "is Dante's creation… designed to seal a homunculus… to kill me. It's broken down the stones and now it's breaking me down."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia scowled, "If I had known I would have helped more!"

"… There would have been nothing you could have done then, but I need you to help me now."

"Anything," she replied, tears growing in her eyes.

Envy sat up and pulled the towel from his head moving closer to her and their child. "I swore I would love you forever. I stand by the promise as long as you do yours; damn it, even if you didn't I would still love you. I was trained not to. You were the only thing that Dante hadn't put in my head, up until then she made all my decisions for me. I thought everything would end the same way for me if I didn't listen…. In a way it has."

"No! Not this time!" Olivia shrieked grabbing his hand.

"I've known I was going to die for a long time now. Please, don't be too upset with me," again he quivered and became limper.

Olivia wiped her eyes and set Ren down in the crib kissing her on the forehead and saying, "I'll be home soon."

-----

Olivia's head was high and her shoulders strong, her chest filled with courage she'd never had before and her back straight, her hand acting as a pillow while her lap acted as a bed. On it lying Envy who had begun to look worse and worse with each passing minute, his eyes had grown far away, his hands were clenched into fists, and at some points the chills that racked his body sent shivers down Olivia's spin even though they were not her own. And the constant jostling of the cab they were in did not help them stay calm in this situation.

The man driving had been somewhat shocked when Olivia told him it was not the hospital they were going to, and even more surprised when Envy ordered him to abandon church on the outer rim of the city. But at any rate they were headed there.

Olivia stroked Envy's hair, gently pushing it off his face so she could take the damp cloth from his forehead, turn it over so it would be colder, and place it on his skin again.

Envy shook and looked up at her. "I don't want you to come with me," he said.

"You can barely stand," she said shaking her head. "I need to."

"If you do Dante'll kill you."

"I don't care."

"Please don't."

"Envy…."

"Olivia… how old were you when I first saw you?"

Olivia blinked at the suddenness of this question. "Around seventeen?" she said slowly.

"… You were so interesting. I just couldn't figure it out, why I liked you that is. I couldn't break you."

"I don't know, I think you did a pretty good job of that."

"Maybe I did, I would just convince myself I hadn't so I could keep you alive a little longer."

"Why?"

"You intrigued me. I don't know why, you just seemed different, someone who would give a person of a life of evil another chance. In some ways I wanted to see if it was true."

"For a long time I didn't want to think about you like that because of what you had done."

"I know it doesn't mean much now but… I'm sorry."

"I don't care whether or not you're sorry, I just want you to be alright."

"But I am sorry. Don't you ever miss your family?" Envy knew if she said yes what he would have to do and it made his stomach turn inside out.

"Yes… but _you're_ my family now."

Envy sighed, now he had to tell his secret. "I don't want you to be alone…" he said avoiding what needed to be done.

Olivia shook her head, "I won't let you die."

"That's not entirely what I meant…."

"If you go back Dante become your master again," she stated quietly.

"Most likely, but I'll make sure you and the baby are safe when I can. Besides, wouldn't it be better to have someone on the inside to protect you?"

"Not if I never get to see you again… but no, if that's the only way to save you, so be it."

Envy placed his hand on her arm causing her to jump.

"You're so cold." Olivia said taking his hand.

"… I feel cold," Envy replied curling closer to her. This didn't feel right, not with what was spinning around in his head at this moment.

Olivia leaned down to kiss his cheek but he cut her short.

"… Wait," Envy said his eyes rolling back into his head, "I-… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked putting on a smile to mask her fear.

"I didn't…. H-he's not-… don't hate me," the sin pleaded.

"I'm not going to hate you. Just tell me," she said holding his head up.

"He's alive."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "Who, Envy? Who's still alive?"

"His name was-… it was…."

"What was his name?"

"I can't remember."

"Tell me!"

"Liar!" Envy exclaimed, his eyes misty, "You said you wouldn't hate me!"

"Envy, I'm sorry!" she cried pushing hair out his eyes. "I promise I don't hate you. Who is it?!"

"His name was… David. I-I think."

Olivia's face went blank. "He's alive… are you sure?"

Envy nodded.

"David? David?"

"Yes, he was another Ishvalan."

"…He was my brother."

Envy lifted his head, "… He was. He told me. When I left I tried, to get him out…. Really I swear, but I couldn't."

"Is he-…?"

Envy shook his head. "Dante, must've killed him after I was gone. I didn't want to tell you because… because I knew you'd try to get back."

Tears welled in Olivia's eyes and she wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you," she wept after some time.

"F-for what?"

"For letting me know you love me."

Envy gave a short laugh and placed a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, maybe just showing love had gotten him love. But truth wasn't the same thing as love, was it? Human emotions were so strange, he disliked that one would lead to another, couldn't they come separately of each other? Yet at the same time he didn't feel that love was an emotion or feeling, it was a thing he could touch without feeling it, but it was real.

"Sir, sir, stop here," Olivia said wiping her eyes as they began to pull past the church. She handed the man what he was owed and stepped from the car, helping Envy out.

"This is it?" she asked struggling to support Envy.

"Yes," he said simply.

The two continued into an area that looked just as a normal church would with no traces of a passage as Envy had told her about.

"Okay," Envy said approaching the altar, "Stand back."

Olivia nodded as Envy kicked the front of the altar as hard as he possible could, causing it to crack and cave-in with a large puff of dust. Olivia caught Envy by the shoulders as he tottered slightly.

"Down these steps," he said softly.

"… I hear water," Olivia said stopping half way down the stairs.

"Underground lake," Envy said quickly.

Olivia nodded and they continued to the bottom of the stairs for her to see an area far larger than the church above. Filling the room was a pool of clear rippling water, around the edges were what seemed to be large relics, and vines and plant life grew up and around the walls and stone figures.

Envy trembled as if remembering something horrible.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked.

Envy shook his head.

"Sit down," she said as he slid down the wall, his head between his knees. "I'll go ahead okay?"

"No, don't go alone."

"Don't worry, I'll just be up ahead." Olivia smiled and continued around the outer rim of the lake and out of sight.

"Idiot," Envy told himself, "Get up! Go after her!" He lifted himself up slowly, but found his own weight was too much for his own legs and again fell to the ground, his head hitting the stone floor.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed as his vision began to become slightly fuzzy. "If you stay down you'll regret it forever!" Again the sin tried to stand but gravity forced him back down.

"… She's strong," he panted, "Sh-she'll be fine," he said vocalizing the sound of his inner voice. "Just stay put and she'll come back for you." Envy pulled himself off to the side so he could not be seen lying between the wall and one of the larger statues wrapped in vines. His eyes were open yet his vision seemed to go black forcing him to bring his eyelids down.

It could have been five minutes Envy stayed down, or it could have been an hour, the sin had slipped in a place between sleep and consciousness with no strength to get up and no one telling him needed to, he lay.

It wasn't until the ringing sound of high heels on the stone ground quick with urgency broke the flowing water's music did his eyelids flicker.

"Envy?" called a female voice, but Envy's head was too swimmy to recognize who it was. "Envy, I know you're here."

Envy raised his head and slowly got to his feet, but who he saw was not Olivia and made him wish he hadn't stood up. But before he could get back to the ground two long black daggers raced past his neck and into the wall behind him, threatening to slit his throat.

"Don't move," Lust said sternly.

"If you kill me I'm not coming back," Envy growled.

"I don't want to kill you!" she exclaimed, still without removing her fingers.

"Then don't."

"Just listen."

"I'm not listening to a word you say!"

"Rejoin our master."

Envy scoffed and turned away.

"Rejoin Dante!"

"Heh, and why would I do that?"

"There's nothing left for you if you don't!"

Envy snarled. "I have more to live for than you know!" he shouted, a quick image of Olivia holding Ren raced through his mind.

"I know what you had. You're a fool to just let it slip through your fingers," Lust said shaking her head in pity.

Envy's eyes grew wide. "Where is she?! What have you done with Olivia?!"

"I haven't done anything to her, what Dante's done is another story, and you won't be quick enough to keep your spawn safe…."

Envy lurched forward. "Where is she?" he said his voice trembling.

"Gone."

"Let me go!"

"Envy! I told you I didn't want to kill you!"

"Then get out of my way, or you'll be forced to!"

Lust's fingers backed an inch or two from the wall.

"Envy there's nothing left for you. Rejoin Dante and she'll take the cuffs off."

Envy's lip curled in disgust.

"Fine, go. But when you see… you'll have wished you stayed here…. Master's already sent Gluttony, you'll never get there in time," she sighed as her fingers returned to a normal length and Envy turned towards the stairs. "Envy wait!" she called as he took the first step.

Envy stopped and turned just in time to be caught in a hug. "Don't do anything stupid, you idiot."

Envy immediately pulled away. "Don't touch me."

Lust drew back in shock, no one had ever told _her_ to get off and she had certainly never expected it from Envy.

"… You really love her, don't you?"

Envy nodded slowly.

Lust shot a backwards glance in the direction of the underground city.

"Then hurry. I'll see what I can do here."

"Is she still alive?"

Lust nodded.

"Thank you," Envy said.

"Envy… there's something else…."

"What?"

"You had another prisoner, didn't you?"

Envy nodded.

"Olivia's brother?"

"Yes."

"… I never told Dante about him…. After you left… I set him free. Not long after, he was taken to a refugee camp."

Envy opened his mouth as if to form words but found he couldn't say a thing until his tongue moved, involuntarily saying, "Don't tell Olivia, I'll do it," before using what strength he had left to dash up the stairs and into the streets.

_**Thanks for reading this week! I just wanted to let you know that next week's chapter will be the last! BUT there might be… something… else X3 **_

_**Please check my profile for a link to pictures and please join us next time!**_

_**Tennessee**_


	12. The Sin of a Homunculus

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter twelve: The Sin of a Homunculus _

_Tennessee_

No!" Envy screamed through his sobs as he fell to his knees beside Ren's vacant crib. The dull morning light had just begun to creep over the horizon, clutching the window sill of his bedroom and pulling itself through to land gently on him. Yet as soft and tender as it was it did him not good and brought him not reason to hope.

The only thing the morning sun did was illuminate his tear stained face and the sight of a blood stained crib. The once blue fabric lining his daughter's bed, where she had always slept, was now soaked in the still damp red, while blood pooled on her lavender blanket.

Envy clung to the barred sides and pressed his cheek against the wood. He had never in his life wanted more than to be able to use alchemy. But how could he commit a human transmutation without remains?

He loved Ren, he wanted her back, more than anything he wanted her back. But this was a different kind of love. It was not what he had with Olivia, that love had built over time, grown to what it was and would keep growing as love as he lived. But the love he had had for his daughter was different. It wasn't something that had needed to grow; it had just existed and felt as if it had always existed.

Envy placed his hand on the soft pillows that lay inside the crib finding the blood was now cool and beginning to dry around the edges. His hand tightened around the fabric of her purple blanket as he stood up with it in hand.

His legs were still shaking, his head pounding, his knuckles turning white, and above all his heart throbbed and he could not tell whether it was because it was slowly coming to a stop or whether it was because his daughter was dead.

As Envy stood in the room where just a sunrise ago they had lay so peacefully the thought of his other loved one came back to him, and if he couldn't save Ren he needed to save Olivia no matter what the cost.

Throwing down the blanket Envy left as quickly as he possibly could, forcing himself into a run after the front doors of the building and down the road. Pushing past people in crowds and darting in and out of traffic he made his way back to the only one alive whom he loved.

Just a block from the church Envy felt one leg go out from under him and he crumpled to the ground.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed looking back at his leg which had begun to bleed spontaneously from deep cuts, like sweat from pours. Envy extending and arm to lift himself back up and watched in horror as wounds cut themselves into his skin and leaked blood down his forearm and onto the pavement. The physical breakdown of his body had begun.

Hot tears rolled down Envy's face and dripped off his chin, tears he could not stop.

"Get up!" he shouted as he began to stand up. Getting to his feet once more again he broke into a run carrying him into the church and down the stairs.

Upon entering he found the underground lake was no different and taking a step in was soon corrected.

"Envy!" screamed Wrath jumping from beside the entrance and tackling Envy in what might have been a hug if Envy were able to keep himself upright at this point.

"Get off!" Envy scowled attempting to push Wrath away; his bleeding arm caught the side of the child's face and left a spatter of blood along his cheek.

"Wh-?" Wrath began looking at Envy's arm and then wiping blood from his face.

"Where's Olivia?!"

"S-she was with Lust…" he said wearing an extremely guilty look.

"Where?!"

"… Down that way," Wrath sighed pointing down the hallway Olivia had left through the last time he saw her. "Lust took her down that way."

Envy let out a low growl and got to his feet, taking off in the direction Wrath had pointed out. This is what he got for trusting someone, trusting anyone, everyone was the same.

"Envy, what're you gonna do?!" Wrath exclaimed running beside him.

"Make sure she's safe!" he replied with little thought.

Wrath stopped running suddenly and let Envy continue up ahead to the place where Lust had Olivia. It wasn't long before he could hear the pitter-patter of high heels that belonged to Lust.

"He's coming… don't worry," Lust replied sounding somewhat frightened to something Envy had not heard, but it must have been Olivia.

Lust opened her mouth to continue her sentence, but Envy had already come around the corner and dove for Olivia who had been laid down on the stone floor. Lust jumped away as Envy lifted Olivia's head from the ground and put his other hand on the shoulder opposite him so he held her somewhat upright.

She was pale, her eyes were glossy and almost closed, and her mouth was open only enough for a small breath to pass through, but no breath escaped. Envy blinked hard and took her hand, cold as ice. She was dead.

"Wait…" Envy begged, his eyes beginning to ripple.

Olivia did not move.

"… Don't… don't go…. No…! Olivia, don't! Come back!" Envy cried hugging her limp body close to his chest, but she made no movements, her gentle heart had stopped beating, and her love for him was gone from this world. "… No… someone… help…."

Stroking her cheek gently he let out a soft sob and looked down at her. Envy had seen many dead things during his lifetime and now Olivia was one of them. His whole family was now part of that group.

Envy's heart pounded out of his chest, no longer filled with hope for a better future, or love for Olivia and Ren, or even sorrow, it had once again been filled with the familiar feeling of hatred, this time for the ones who had taken Olivia from him.

Envy wheeled around and jumped up. "What did you do?!" Envy spat at Lust.

Lust shook her head, "Poison."

"You poisoned her?!" he shouted moving in on her.

"I didn't do anything," she replied furiously, still keeping her voice low.

"You did!" Envy cried raising a hand which Lust caught immediately before it could touch her.

"That's all I know! I don't know why she did it! But she did it to herself!"

A chill ran through Envy's body.

"… That's all I could get out of her…."

"… N-… no…. why would-…?"

"I found her after you left… she said she had just come back from your apartment."

"…."

"What was there when you got back?"

"… Nothing… Ren was dead, Gluttony got there before I could."

"… Envy… Gluttony never got there. He said Ren was dead when he got there."

"… W-what?"

"Envy I think…" Lust swallowed hard as if about to say something she really didn't want to, "I think Olivia killed Ren… and then killed herself."

"No!"

"… Yes, Envy."

"… No!"

"Envy! Why would she kill herself unless she did something unforgivable?"

"… B-but why?" he said stifling a sob. "I thought we were happy."

"Well clearly she wasn't," Lust sighed.

Envy's mind spun, if he wanted the person who killed Olivia to die then did this mean he wanted her to die? So is this what she was meant to get? Death? And Ren, who could he kill for her? Olivia was already dead, and that's what she deserved if she'd killed two people he loved.

"She said…" Lust sighed, "She said… she'd just be up ahead."

Envy shook with suppressed rage, the thought of it was too much to bear. He understood, she would be up ahead but she'd be in the place he could never get to. Suddenly his other leg gave out and he fell as more of his blood pooled around him.

"Are you-?" Lust began.

"I'm fine," he growled as the sound of high heels once again filled the air. Both looked up to see a woman around the age of seventeen walking towards them. She was thin and tall with short black hair and a light shade of purple eyes.

Envy paused not recognizing her, but Lust seemed to know immediately who it was.

"Envy," the young woman said in a tone he knew at once. "You don't recognize me-?"

"Dante," Envy stated plainly, "You jumped bodies again…."

"Very good," she smiled looking at Olivia with a scoff. She redirected her attention to Envy, leaning down and placing her hands on the black cuffs. They glowed a dark purple and split in two, as they fell to the ground she broke off the others; he was free. The wounds on his arms and legs sewed themselves up and the feeling of life rushed back to him.

"She's gone now Envy, without thinking about you. You didn't mean anything to her… so why does she mean something to you?"

For a moment Envy simply watched the shackles lie on the ground as Dante extended a hand to help him up. He knew what it meant if he took her hand, he would be giving up the memory of the ones he had loved in place of revenge and death, but at this point it only seemed like the logical thing to do. He needed to do something to make himself remember who he was before, when his purpose was to kill and it made him feel good to do it.

Envy set his jaw in anger, looked back at Olivia's body, and took Dante's hand, in so doing leaving behind Olivia, Ren, and his family.

-----

"I'll go ahead okay?" Olivia smiled as Envy slid down the wall crippled in pain, just as he had been over a year ago when she had found him abandon in a Central alleyway. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he'd been through so much and even after that it still wasn't over.

They were so happy together, she didn't want this to happen now or ever, and she wished he'd told her that he was dying sooner. If she had know she would have surely helped, whatever the cost. She was with him now though and she supposed that was all that could be done at this point.

"No, don't go alone," Envy replied and without looking at Olivia reached up and grabbed her sleeve. He was obviously fighting to get words out, so he could not come with her, but before something worse happened she needed to get him help. This meant she'd have to find Wrath and have him help.

"Don't worry, I'll just be up ahead." Olivia grinned taking has hand and squeezing it tightly just to let him know she'd always be there.

Slowly she released his hand, "I promise that I won't let you die, and that I'll always love you." And she began her walk around the outer rim of the lake, out of Envy's sight.

Taking a corner Olivia found herself in almost complete darkness with the exception of a faint light very far up ahead. With nothing else to follow she continued down the path until the light became brighter and she could see something that looked like a city below.

That was right, she had never actually seen it, but there was a city down here, she'd been kept underground her entire stay here and this must have been what was above her.

Another step left her facing a city that was just as big if not bigger than Central above her. The houses and building stretched on for miles and one in particular caught her eye, mostly because the windows were light with the warm glow of candles and fireplaces.

Olivia took the quickest path down to the entrance of the building and stood silently by the door for a moment. Would Wrath even be there if she went in? Olivia swallowed hard, if she waited any longer then she would have thought too much in this so she held her breath and pushed open the doors.

Inside was a long dully lit room that was used for plays or performances by the look of it. For four hundred years old it looked as if someone was regularly cleaning and refurbishing it. The chandelier hanging over her was dusted and the floorboards under her feet were so polished she could see her reflection in them.

The heavy doors swung shut behind Olivia causing her to jump and a soft scoff to sound from somewhere in the booths above her head. Immediately she glanced from one corner of the room to the other but saw no one so darted to the side of the area where there was a door leading elsewhere. She opened it quickly and slid through into a dark hallway.

Ahead there was the sound of a crackling fireplace and she could see the shadow of a person dance across the wall.

"Wrath?" she whispered at the shadow, which stopped moving.

Olivia stood perfectly still, even fearing the soft sounds of her breathing might give her away. The shadow moved slowly from the room and into the hall so Olivia could see it was not at all Wrath, instead Sloth stood before her looking almost pleased.

Olivia scrambled backwards, but before she could take a step in the opposite direction the liquid that made up Sloth's arm had caught her around the middle and was drawing her backward. Olivia had never been the bravest person, or the strongest person, and certainly not the heroine that a hero would want by there side.

"No!" Olivia cried trying to attract any sort of attention for someone on her side. "Let me go! Help!!!"

"Now, now," Sloth grinned, "Who would have thought Envy's woman would be such a coward?"

"Envy! Help!!!!" she screamed, still attempting to break away from her grip, "ENVY!!!"

Sloth's grip tightened around Olivia who let out a scream for help at the top of her lungs.

"No, no. We wouldn't want to call him here. He's not doing so well is he? So hush," Sloth smiled as more of her liquated arm wrapped itself around Olivia face, leaving her gasping for air.

"Do what I say and he won't be hurt, I promise." Her hand slunk down so now it was only coving her mouth so she could not scream.

Olivia, still trudging forward even with the restraints, ignored her and lifting her foot to continue back down the hall.

"You're complicating this," Sloth said pulling her arm back swiftly so Olivia lost her balance and toppled over backwards as the sin drew her closer. "Come with me," she said pulling her into the next room behind her, "My master has been expecting you ever since those remains decomposed."

Olivia continued to ignore her and try to get away.

"Master?" Sloth called up the stairs once they were in the room and a woman around the age of seventeen, thin with black hair and light purple eyes, walked from the steps that lead to one of the boxes over looking the stage in the main room.

Olivia blinked hard. Had Dante been replace by this young woman? The last time she'd seen their leader it had been an old woman.

"You've met our master," Sloth said forcing Olivia towards the girl and removing from water from her mouth.

Olivia watched her with confusion before it clicked in her mind that using the power of the stone she had been told that Dante could jump bodies. This must be her knew body, but who had she taken it from?

"I would say that it was no wonder Envy liked you," Dante smiled leaning down to get a closer look at Olivia, "But if I said that I would be lying."

Rage began to bubble in Olivia's stomach, but it was quickly smothered by fear.

"I hear that you were pregnant," she continued, "And now that you're here I presume your child is alone."

"Don't touch her!" Olivia exclaimed with a swift burst of courage.

"There's nothing I can do now, Gluttony's already following your scent back to her. It's a shame that she does have all her father's traits. Seeing as Envy is a homunculus I assume she would carry some traces of immortality, one being: if no one killed her she would live for, let's say an eternity. Plus it might even be possible for her to change her form!"

Olivia paused, was her child truly an immortal… and a shape shifter? She was mortal and surely that trait was passed along, but, Ren's eye color had proven, traits from her father could be carried on.

"But she might already be dead by now." Dante grinned and walked to the mantelpiece where a series of jars was arranged. "So tell me, do you want to save Envy."

Olivia nodded, unable to form words.

"I'm sorry, but the only way I would take him back would be if you were dead; eliminate all human attachments" she said with the sound of clanking bottles behind her voice. "And if you love him you should die for him," she said now returning to Olivia with a hand behind her back.

Olivia opened her mouth, but before she could say a word Dante held out a cup filled with what appeared to be wine.

"Drink it, or I make you drink it."

Olivia's head spun, she couldn't form a thought, not a single action even to save her life.

"Well?" Dante grinned.

Olivia promised she'd save him, and he would, and had, done the same thing for her. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth as Dante smiled and poured the poison into her. The liquid burned her throat as if gushed down and dripped from the corners of her mouth in large amounts. It didn't matter however, the amount needed to kill her was already in her blood.

"Sloth," Dante said as Olivia swallowed and began gagging.

Sloth immediately released her and took a step backward.

"Listen Ishvalan, I really don't care where you die as long as you do. So stay here or leave, but you only have one hour and it will be painful. And remember, if you tell Envy he won't accept my help, and he will die."

Olivia coughed on the liquid and scrambled backward into the hall where she got to her feet and broke into a run back towards the lake. Once there she earnestly glanced around for Envy, but when she could not find him she darted up the stairs and for the apartment, hoping to get there before Gluttony.

_**Okay…. I lied… next week will be the last… this one was just so long I had to break it in half! Other wise you would have been reading until next Thursday! Alright! Thank you for reading! We have a little suspense here. Ooooo! So please tune in next week for the LAST chapter (I swear!)**_

_**Tennessee**_


	13. The Love of a Human

_The Sin of a Homunculus_

_Chapter thirteen: The Love of a Human_

_Tennessee_

Olivia's chest rose and fell quickly in short terrified breaths, her arm throbbed from the long deep wound that poured blood onto Ren's blankets as she held it over her daughter's crib. Her lungs felt like they were filling with water and her skin burned as her head pounded, the poison was obviously taking affect, which meant she didn't have much longer and Gluttony must have been right behind her if it was taking her this long.

"Alright," she said smearing the last splotches of blood into crib's blankets. Hopefully this would fool anyone who came looking for Envy's daughter.

Olivia nodded to herself, tearing the solid silver heart-shaped necklace off. It was something Envy had given to her almost a year ago and had "_Envy & Olivia_" carved into the back of it. Without thinking she picked up the bundle on the bed containing the still sleeping Ren and tied the ornament loosely around the baby's neck.

Olivia coughed bringing blood up her throat and onto the floor, but without thought of it she clutched her child tightly and ran off through the door and down the steps. It wasn't long after she had begun running back through the streets did she hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Olivia?!.... Olivia…? Olivia!!" shouted Wrath jumping up and down on the other side of the road before darting through traffic and causing a car to swerve, just barely missing him.

"Wrath!" she exclaimed as he hugged her around the waist. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run into traffic?!"

"Gimme the baby!" he cried holding out his hands.

"W-what?"

"… Ren right? Gimme, Ren!"

"Why?!" she exclaimed holding Ren even closer to her, the noise of the street and their loud voices had now woken the child and she was squirming and squealing.

"… Because! Lust told me to!"

"No!" Olivia screamed moving away from him.

"Give me her!" Wrath said, his voice beginning to loose its innocence.

"You can't possibly think I'm that stupid!"

"Olivia, I'm warning you," Wrath's eyes flashed dangerously, "If you don't, I'll take her from you."

Olivia took a step backwards before spinning and taking off in the direction of the church. Wrath scowled and took a fly leap, landing in front of her; most people around stopped short and stared at the child, awestruck by his gymnastic ability. Olivia spun again but Wrath caught her by the collar.

"Give her to me."

She shook her head furiously and, taking a step against Wrath, she lost her footing and tumbled down. But before she could hit the ground the bundle was snatched from her arms.

"Wrath!!" Olivia screamed getting back up against the poison taking hold of her. "Wrath!!!"

Wrath, now holding the crying Ren, glanced over his shoulder through the crowd he was fighting to part to see Olivia spit up blood on the sidewalk and pitifully lift herself from the pavement looking for him. This was the last way he wanted to leave her, childless and suffering, but it would be the last way he did.

Olivia's vision refocused on the black head of hair just seconds before it disappeared.

"No!" she screamed taking off after him, he was headed in the direction of the church. He would give Ren to Dante and she would kill her. Olivia's heart was now pounding quicker than it had before all she could think of was the saying, "A light burned brightest just before it went out."

"WRATH!!!!" she cried coming to a stop as the world around her went black and she fell forward only to be caught quite suddenly by someone who was struggling to hold her up. It was not the hold of a man, it was a woman who was attempting to hold her upright.

"Olivia?" asked a monotone female voice. "I don't believe we've met."

Olivia attempted to refocus if only just for a moment and saw the person who was supporting her was a homunculus she had seen before, but only once, but her look gave the name away immediately.

"Lust?" she asked slowly as the sin proceeded to lead her across the streets.

"That's me," she replied.

"… No! Give her back! Make him give her back!"

Lust shook her head, "I can't do that."

"You told him! You told him to take her! Why does Ren need to be killed?!"

"She doesn't."

"Then make him-!"

"And she isn't."

"…?"

"She's safe, don't worry." Lust rolled her eyes and sighed, "I swore I wouldn't get involved in this."

"W-where…? Where is she?!"

"You'd only go after her, and you don't have that much time left. Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her vision now completely gone even though her eyes were wide open.

"Just here," Lust said turning a corner Olivia imagined to be an alley way judging by the way the sound reverberated.

Olivia did not reply for a moment after they stopped walking, then asked, "Where's Envy?"

"He went to get Ren, but in the shape he was in I knew he wouldn't get there in time, that's why I sent Wrath," she said. Olivia could hear her fiddling with something then she heard the faint pop of a cork.

"Can you see?" Lust asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"Then we're running seriously low on time," she must have held something in front of Olivia's face for she said next, "Can you see this?"

Again Olivia shook her head.

"Alright then you'll have to trust me. Open your mouth."

She did not move.

"I'm on your side. Now, do it."

Olivia slowly opened her mouth and Lust poured a small amount of a burning, foul tasting liquid down her throat. She gagged on whatever it was and tears began to leak down her cheeks.

Lust took her face between two fingers and turned it towards her.

"Can you see me now?" she asked.

Olivia blinked hard and squinted, she couldn't see Lust, but she could see her shape and color, yet everything was still very blurry.

"Y-yeah," Olivia nodded.

"Well that's good," Lust smiled tucking away a small bottle.

"What was that?"

"Antidote," again she held up the bottle. "And it looks like it's doing its job. Good thing too, it doesn't work on everyone."

"… Envy wouldn't have thought of that," she sighed

"Well he may be the leader, but I'm the brains."

Olivia chuckled. "Is he alright? I need to see him."

Lust shook her head, "You can't."

"W-why?"

"You're dead."

Olivia drew back in surprise. "…What?!"

"I had Wrath transmute a… substitute. It came out pretty well actually. Good enough to trick anyone who looks at it first glance."

"Envy will come back for it though, and I doubt Dante will-"

"That's why Gluttony is going to eat it."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but sighed and stood up.

"Where is Ren, then?"

"With… your brother, David."

Olivia's eyes grew wide with shock, "He's alive?!"

Lust nodded, "He's in a refugee camp. Wrath's already given Ren to the police to take there, you'll be going to a camp too."

"With Ren?" she asked hopefully.

"No. If by some means Dante does find out we don't want her to find both of you. No, you'll be sent to two different refugee camps."

"…."

"Don't worry, the war is starting… you'll be with each other again."

"And Envy?" she said hold back tears. "What about Envy?"

"I can't guarantee you'll ever see him again."

Olivia wiped her eyes and shook her head, "I need him!"

"Do you need him dead?"

Olivia stopped short.

"If you go back to him he won't go to Dante and he will die. Do you want that?"

Olivia ran a hand down her face, "Okay, but… but just make sure he knows I love him."

Lust grinned, took her arm, and began walking her as a prisoner down the street to where a police station stood.

"Lust…" Olivia sighed before they were too close, "if Envy finds out Dante poisoned me and thinks I'm dead… He'll go after her."

Lust nodded.

"… He'll hate me for it, but tell him… tell him I did it to myself, that way he can't take it out on anyone."

Lust sighed, "And what should I tell him happened to Ren?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Tell him I-… she's gone too," she said chocking on the words as if venomous snakes had just escaped her mouth.

"Olivia-?"

"He needs to be safe. He needs to…."

"Fine, but I don't know how he'll react."

"He'll go back to what he was before, but it's the only way to keep him alive. I-… I just want him to be safe. I love him…."

Lust grinned. "I know, and he loves you too. Now go."

Olivia nodded, "Thank you. Tell him I'll be up ahead."

-----

Olivia stopped halfway down the stairs off of the train car that had taken her to her new home. The "war" as Lust had called it, was over, the military had been overturned and she was no longer hunted as an escaped Ishvalan, again her kind was free. Ishvalans were now rebuilding on their previous home.

However this also meant that the homunculi had been defeated. She did not know how many of them had been killed or how many had survived, or if Envy was one of the survivors. She hoped he was, but even if he was she had no idea how find him. And even if she did, he thought that she was dead, long dead.

Nor did she know that Lust had told the young alchemist Edward Elric to tell Envy that Olivia was still alive. He had, however, never gotten a chance to tell him this, he'd died by the hand of her sin first and left Envy trapped beyond the gate.

The Ishvalans now had their home back and now that they were free she could find her brother and child again. She longed to see Ren so badly, if Ren was all she had left of Envy, so be it. She still missed him terribly, but she would raise their child with love from her, and from the love she still carried, the love Envy had given her.

The sun kissed Olivia's face as Envy used to, the wind stroked her hair as Envy once did, and the cloud's shadows touched her cheek as Envy had done, letting her know she would see him again.

_Fin_

_**Wow! Can you believe you just made it through a 96 page story?! Can you believe I wrote that whole thing in under two months? Oi! **_

_**THANK YOU for reading! And I love all reviews! Please tell me what you thought! Remember! I have a link on my profile to all the Envy X Olivia art I have drawn!**_

_**Now! Also going up today is the (not quite as long) sequel, taking place during the movie. Now you can subscribe or just hang around my page until I post it (trust me it won't be that long) it's called… yep! The Love of a Human!**_

_**Thanks again for reading my story! I hope you liked it!!!!**_

_**Tennessee**_


End file.
